


Pieces of Art - oder auch die Wunderecke der San

by MeisterEule



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Asphyxiation, Bukkake, Cherryberry - Freeform, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom Papyrus, Dom Sans, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, Edgeplay, Fellcest - Freeform, Group Sex, Kedgeup, Leather Kink, M/M, Masochism, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Not Beta Read, Painplay, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut, Soul Sex, Spanking, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Sub Papyrus, Sub Sans, Swapcest - Freeform, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Verbal Humiliation, edgeberry, honeymustard - Freeform, snake!sans, swapfellcest - Freeform, telephone sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeisterEule/pseuds/MeisterEule
Summary: These are going to be  --- GERMAN --- stories!!One Shots, Undertale and a lot of smut.





	1. Day 1 - Spanking / Spicyhoney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I haven't got the time last year in October, I decided to make the best out of my vacation - so I wanted to write the whole kinktober challenge! ~ This is the first chapter of 31 sweet pieces! ~ 
> 
> Having sweet Papscest in it! ~ Spicyhoney for everyone and spanking! Have fun <3 
> 
> xXx
> 
> Da ich letztes Jahr im Oktober keine Zeit hatte, wollte ich nun das beste aus meinem Urlaub machen und habe angefangen die Kinktober Challenge zu schreiben!! Dies hier ist das erste Kapitel von 31 süßen Kapiteln! 
> 
> Für den Anfang ein wenig Papscest! ~ Spiceyhoney für euch alle und ein wenig spanking! Viel Spaß x3

Die Matratze gab unter seinem Gewicht nach, zitternd verließ ihn sein Atem als er sich in dem Zimmer um und schluckte leicht. „Nervös?“, die Stimme seines Doppelgängers ließ ihn erschaudern, ein schwaches Grinsen lag in seinem Gesicht.  
„Nah... sollte ich?“ das Orange in seinen Augenhöhlen traf auf das dunkle Rot, das ihn anblitzte. „Noch kannst du gehen, niemand hält dich hier fest“, er schien mit seinen Worten genau ins Schwarze zu treffen.

Der Ältere gab ein Murren von sich, ehe sein Blick sich wieder abwandte und er sich umschaute, leicht eine Knochenbraue hob. „Selbst wenn du so furchteinflößend sein sollst... ein wenig was von meinem Bruder hast du schon Edge“, wieder ein breites Grinsen. Dieses Mal entlockte er dem Jüngeren ein Knurren, als er sich endlich gänzlich zu ihm herum drehte und auf ihn zukam. Der Blick wurde plötzlich so viel intensiver, jagte Stretch einen heißen Schauer über die Wirbelsäule. „Ich glaube diese Einstellung wirst du gleich nochmal überdenken“, seine Worte glichen einem Zischen als er sich vor ihm aufbaute, die Hände auf seiner Hüfte abstützte.

Was auch immer er an ihm gefressen hatte, Stretch war so fasziniert von Edge seit dem ersten Augenblick als sie sich getroffen hatten. Erst hielt er ihn für einen absoluten Verrückten, in Underfell lief eben alles etwas anders als bei ihnen, aber das toughe Aussehen war nur eine Fassade, selbst wenn der Jüngere es niemals zugeben würde. Oft hatte er mit ihm schon gesprochen, das auch der Anführer der königlichen Garde gerne mal Tauschen würde, dieses hart und erbarmungslose Leben hinter sich lassen wollte. Sich einfach mal fallen lassen wollte und auch mal sorglos leben wollte. Nicht immer den Starken und Dominanten markieren musste.

In einer Hinsicht jedoch würde er es sich nie nehmen lassen und genau aus diesem Grund saß er nun hier. Edge war ein Sadist, das hatte selbst er dank Red schon heraus gefunden. All die Dinge die sein Bruder ihm erzählt hatte, was er mit ihm ausprobiert hatte... am Anfang hatten die Brüder gedacht er würde sie für seltsam oder schräg halten – aber wieso?

Stretch war doch nicht anders, auch wenn er mit seinem Bruder nicht in diese Richtung gegangen war, weil er Blue einfach schützen wollte und ihm nie hätte weh tun können.

Aber der Reiz, er war schon immer da gewesen und Edge hatte sich angeboten es ihm zu zeigen, zu zeigen was es heißen würde sich mal fallen zu lassen, ihm zu vertrauen und durch ein gewisses Maß an Schmerz Lust zu empfinden.

„Stretch, zieh dich aus“, ungläubig sah er auf, ein oranger Schimmer zog sich über seine Wangenknochen und er räusperte sich leicht. Einfach so? „Muss ich mich wiederholen? Es war deine Entscheidung her zu kommen. Also: ausziehen.“

Der Tonfall änderte sich schlagartig und es war ein seltsames Gefühl das sich in seiner Seele ausbreitete, dafür sorgte das mehr Magie als sie sollte durch seine Knochen schoss und die Hitze und aufkommende Lust in ihnen verteilte. Zögernd waren es seine Hände die er an den Bund seines Hoodies legte, ihn mit einem Ruck nach oben über seinen Kopf zog und seinen Oberkörper entblößte, die weißen Knochen und das orangefarbende Herz, das so aufgeregt hinter seinen Rippen schlug. Das Grinsen in Edge's Gesicht spürte er so deutlich, als seine Finger sich zitternd daran machten den Knopf seiner Cargoshorts aufzumachen.

Wieso genau es ihm jetzt unangenehm war konnte er nicht direkt sagen, aber wahrscheinlich lag es an seiner geringen Selbstkontrolle in diesem Moment, da er es spürte, wie seine Magie sich von allein formte und für den feinen Schimmer unter dem Stoff sorgte als er seine Hüfte leicht anhob und die Hose herunter zog. Ungeachtet landete sie neben seinem Hoodie, zu dem sie auch die Schuhe bequemten als er sich nach hinten lehnte. Orangene Magie war es die sich von seinem Brustkorb abwärts bildete, bis hin zu seinen Knie, die Erregung merklich zu erkennen durch die Vorfreude und auch die Nervosität die Stretch verspürte. Es reizte ihn mehr als er es eigentlich zugeben wollte und das selbstgefällige Grinsen im Gesicht des Jüngeren ließ ihn leise Murren.  
„Wie ich sehe freust du dich auf das was kommt, was?“, es war an Edge sich herunter zu beugen. Kurz vor dem Gesicht des Älteren machte er halt, grinste ihn breit an. „Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin wirst du dir wünschen du hättest mich nie hier drum gebeten“, ein Hauchen ehe er seine Zähne gegen die des Anderen drückte.

Was normal so ein sanftes und schüchternes, fast zurückhaltendes Spiel zwischen seinem kleinen Bruder und ihm war, war hier ein Kampf den er nicht gewinnen konnte als sich die rote Zunge einen Weg zwischen seine Zähne bahnte und ihm zeigte, wo sein Platz war.  
Noch schneller schlug das orangene Herz als er die knochigen Finger spürte, die sich einen Weg über seine Masse suchten und die Innenschenkel neckten, an ihnen hinauf wanderten und ihm ein kehliges Keuchen entlockten. Unweigerlich löste er den Kuss, atmete hektisch ein und aus als sich eine Hand gefährlich nahe an seine anschwellende Härte heran bewegte. „Nyehehe... dafür bist du noch nicht empfindlich genug. Dreh dich um, auf alle Vieren“, der Befehl ließ den Älteren nur wieder erzittern.

Wieso er ohne jegliches Widerwort Folge leistete konnte er nicht sagen, ob es nur die Neugier war oder auch die Erregung die ihn dazu brachte. Es dauerte nicht lange da hatte er seinem Doppelgänger die Rückseite zugedreht, seine Hände suchten automatisch Halt in der weichen Decke unter ihm.

„Hmm... so gehört sich das. Ohne ein einziges Widerwort. Du weißt was dich erwartet oder Stretch?“, den Blick richtete der Angesprochene nach hinten, keuchte nochmal auf als er die Hand an seiner Masse spürte. „Du erinnerst dich an das Safeword das wir besprochen hatten?“, ein Nicken folgte, ehe die Hand einmal fest zupackte.  
„Gut... ich will das du für mich mitzählst, hast du verstanden?“, erneut ein sanftes Streicheln. „J-ja“, Stretch's Stimme bebte, vor Aufregung und Erregung. Es war eine unangenehme Stille die folgte, die ihn in voller Erwartung dazu brachte sich anzuspannen, auf das zu warten was kommen würde. Dann kam es plötzlich, fast unerwartet als die Hand mit voller Kraft auf die Masse stieß, dafür sorgte das er einen beinah erschrockenen Laut von sich gab, die Augen zusammen kniff.  
„Ich warte“, er spürte das sich das Gewicht auf der Matratze änderte, der Jüngere ihm näher kam.  
„Eins“, er erschauderte, seine Stimme bebte vor Lust. „Geht doch.“

Es folgte ein weiterer Schlag, auf die selbe Stelle, ließ ihn scharf die Luft durch die Nasenlöcher einziehen und erzittern. „Zwei!“, das sein Körper so intensiv darauf reagieren würde, es ihn so sehr erregen würde, damit hatte Stretch nicht gerechnet.

Das leise und dunkle Kichern hinter ihm konnte er laut und deutlich hören, die Stelle auf die sein sadistisches Ebenbild nun schon zum zweiten Mal geschlagen hatte färbte sich etwas dunkler, brachte ihn dazu über sie zu streicheln, ehe er erneut ausholte.

Der Laut zwischen einem Schrei und einem Stöhnen war Musik in seinen Ohren als er dieses Mal die andere Seite des perfekt geformten Hinderns traf. „D-drei...“, oh. Schwächelte da etwa schon jemand? Ein weiter Schlag folgte.  
„Vier...“, ein Keuchen, so verboten und süß. Das ging doch mit Sicherheit noch besser. „Fünf!“, es spürte das starke Zucken der Masse und auch des Monsters vor ihm. Wieder streichelte er die leicht verdunkelte Stelle und beugte sich weiter vor. „Wenn wir bei zehn angekommen sind habe ich eine Belohnung für dich“, Edge knurrte leicht bei dem Gedanken daran, was er seinem Partner dann geben würde. Auch seine Magie hatte volle Arbeit geleistet und dafür gesorgt das seine Hose enger geworden war.

Wieder dieses wunderbare Geräusch das durch das Schlafzimmer halte, ein Wimmern das er dem Älteren abgewann. „Se-sechs..“, er klang so erregt und verzweifelt. Von seiner eigenen Lust zerfressen.  
„Sieben!!“, der Schlag war fester, gezielter auf die gleiche Stelle um ihn noch mehr zu reizen, auf die Probe zu stellen. Das Zittern dieses Mal war stärker, anders und Edge konnte beobachten wie die Arme seines Doppelgängers nachgaben und Stretch mit dem Oberkörper auf die Matratze sackte. „E-Edge...“, seine Beine zitterten so stark, er spürte wie die Masse unter seinen Fingern zuckte. Wenn sich der Jüngere etwas nicht gedacht hatte, dann das. Das es ihm gefallen würde, damit hatte er irgendwo gerechnet, aber das er hier wimmernd und keuchend vor ihm liegen würde, von der prallen Erregung schon die ersten Lusttropfen ins Laken darunter sackten. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
Sein Ebenbild war ruhig, wirkte immer fast wie sein Bruder, nur eben noch.. reifer. Deswegen hatte er damit nicht gerechnet. Aber das Bild vor seinen Augen war mehr als erregend.

Nicht das er seinen Namen ignorierte, aber Edge wollte sich auf sein eigentliches Vorhaben konzentrieren, darauf das der Ältere ihn gleich anbetteln würde ihn zu erlösen und er ihn für seinen Gehorsam entlohnen würde. Wieder war es die rechte Hand mit der er ausholte, mit Kraft auf die Ectomasse schlug. Ein lautes Wimmern, der Körper vor ihm zuckte so stark. „A-acht...“, schwer atmend harkten sich die Finger fester in den Stoff unter ihnen.  
Tränen quollen aus seinen Augenhöhlen, ebenso lief ein feiner Speichelfaden aus seinem Mund, die Augen nur noch halb geöffnet starrten die orangenen Kugeln unfokussiert vor sich hin. Wenn das so weiter ging würde er gleich kommen ohne das der Jüngere ihn auch nur richtig angefasst hatte. Wieder ein dröhnendes Geräusch, das mit einem süßen Schmerz verbunden war der einmal durch all seine Knochen wanderte. „Neun“, ein Stöhnen als die Hand sanft über die schmerzende Stelle strich.  
„Einen noch... dann hast du es geschafft“, die Stimme an seinem Kopf entlockte Stretch ein Wimmern. Aber im Gegensatz zu vorher musste er nicht mehr warten, es war ein kräftiger und gezielter Schlag, einer der ihn für einen kurzen Augenblick Sterne sehen ließ und dafür sorgte das er einen erstickenden Schrei von sich gab und in der Sekunde seinen Höhepunkt erreichte. „Z-z... zehn...!“, gerade so hielt er sich aufrecht, die Hände an seiner Masse taten ihr übriges dazu bei.

Das Lachen ließ seinen ganzen Körper erzittern, ehe er etwas spürte, seine Augen aufriss und über seine Schulter nach hinten blickte, in das grinsende Gesicht seines dunklen Ebenbilds zu blicken. „Denkst du wirklich, du hast den ganzen Spaß alleine?“, unterdrückt keuchte er als er die Erregung spürte, die sich gegen die zuckende Öffnung drückte.  
„Ich sagte doch du bekommst eine Belohnung...!“

 


	2. Day 2 - Dirtytalk / Honeymustard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, since it isn't October, I don't have to rush myself... so I'm taking my time~ xD 
> 
> The second one is dirty talk - and to be honest I HATE german dirty talk. It sounds so stupid, that's why this isn't the sort of thing I really wanted to do, but I like the way it turned out!~   
> Also have some telephonsex between these two cuties!! 
> 
> xXx
> 
> Da eh kein Oktober ist und ich ein Jahr zu spät bin hetze ich mich auch gar nicht... also nehm ich mir die Zeit die ich brauche~ xD 
> 
> Das zweite Kapitel ist Dirty Talk und um ehrlich zu sein HASSE ich deutschen Dirty Talk. Es klingt irgendwie immer blöd, deswegen ist es nicht ganz so geworden wie ich es wollte, aber ich mag es wie es geworden ist!!   
> Außerdem gibt es auch netten Telefonsex zwischen den beiden Süßen!

„ach als ob stretch... erzähl mir doch nichts“, das Rot in den dunklen Augenhöhlen blitzte etwas auf als er sich weiter auf dem Sofa sinken ließ. Die rechte Hand hielt noch immer das Telefon an sein Ohr und er konnte nicht anders als zu Grinsen. Klar, das schlaksige Skelett hielt viel von sich, aber das war wirklich mehr als lächerlich. „Wenn ich es dir doch sage, du hast doch nur Angst es auszuprobieren oder?“, ein Knurren folgte.   
„willst du mich verarschen? als ob ich angst hätte, du würdest das nicht mal in 'ner millionen jahre schaffen mich soweit zu kriegen!“, darüber mussten sie nicht einmal diskutieren.

Das dunkle Kichern vom anderen Ende der Leitung ließ den Kleineren erzittern, er lauschte aufmerksam und konnte deutlich hören das Stretch sich zu bewegen schien. Es war eine unangenehme Stille die dafür sorgte das Red sich selbst bewegte und sich räusperte.

„stretch, ich leg-“

„Sans“, die Stimme war mit einem Mal so viel tiefer, sorgte für einen heißen Schauer bei ihm. Normal waren es die Spitznamen, mit denen sie sich ansprachen, aber es schien seinem Gesprächspartner ernst zu sein. „Machs dir gemütlich und lass mich mal machen, ja?“, es war wie ein Bann in den er ihn jetzt gerade zog. Ein sanftes Rot legte sich auf seine Wangenknochen, seine Magie war es die er fühlte, wie sie sich durch seine Knochen bahnte und für ein warmes, angenehmes Gefühl sorgte.

„ich bin gespannt...“, da wollte er ihm eine Chance geben. Wobei es alleine der Gedanke daran war was der Andere vor hatte, der ihn voller Vorfreude erzittern ließ.

 

„Sans, kannst du es dir bequem machen?“, eine Frage die ihn kurz Murren ließ. Wollte er ihn so etwa in Stimmung bringen? Stretch war und blieb einfach ein Idiot.

„klar...mach ich“, Red ließ sich weiter in die weichen Polster sinken, gab ein Seufzen von sich. “und nun?”

Für seine Frage kassierte er ein weiteres Kichern, gab ein Schnauben von sich. „Schließ deine Augen“, kurz stutzte der Kleinere, kam der Bitte aber nach. „ja?“

Eine Pause, Red konnte wieder eine kurze Welle an Nervosität spüren, die ihn überkam ehe es ein leises, kaum merkliches Keuchen war das er über den Lautsprecher seines Telefon hörte. Das Rot wurde sichtbar dunkler.

„Ich würde dich unheimlich gerne sehen... Das Rot auf deinen Wangenknochen, die leichte Erregung die man dir ansehen dürfte... deine Magie die sich sicherlich schon Formen will“, seine Atmung beschleunigte sich wie von selbst. Die Vorstellung in seinen Gedanken, dass das faule Ebenbild seines Bruders vor ihm stehen würde, ihn einfach nur ansah. Wieso war der Gedanke nur so erregend?!

„Und ich würde dir einfach zusehen… wenn du dein Shirt für mich aus ziehst, deine Hand über deine Rippen fahren würde...“, es war wie automatisch.

Die Reaktion von Red, er zog mit seiner freien Hand das Shirt nach oben, entblößte seine Rippen und atmete zitternd aus. Die Fingerspitzen wanderten über die empfindlichen Rippen, konnte ein Keuchen nicht unterdrücken und das rot wurde gleich intensiver.

„Heh.. So süße Laute gibst du von dir. Sag mir Sans, willst du mehr?“, wieder ein Keuchen. Mit mehr Druck strichen die Finger über die Knochen, er erzitterte stark. „j-ja…“, seine Magie zog durch seine Knochen. Der rote Schimmer an seinem Becken, leicht durch die Hose zu erkennen, verriet das ihn das Ganze mehr als erregte.

„Hmm...was möchtest du denn? Ich kann mir vorstellen das du schon hart bist, was?“, ein Wimmern.

 

Wieso war er denn jetzt so empfindlich? Es war eine Welle an Hitze und Erregung die in der nächsten Sekunde über seine Wirbelsäule lief, die roten Kugeln die nach unten auf seine Hose sahen.

„was soll die blöde frage?“, ein Lachen erntete er seitens Stretchs. Das er sofort merkte das es ihm peinlich war, das war doch unfair. Dieser blöde Idiot.

„Ach Sans...“, das Säuseln war so verführerisch, brachte die rote Seele hinter seinen Rippen zum schneller schlagen. „Ich kann dir nicht zur Hand gehen, aber ich denke du hast es nötig, nicht wahr?“, all das hier machte ihn wahnsinnig. Natürlich war er erregt, er war mehr als heiß und wollte unbedingt berührt werden und sich nicht von dem Anderen ärgern lassen. „natürlich und das obwohl du kaum was gemacht hast“, sein Körper bebte vor Hitze und Lust.

„Hehe... ich sagte dir ja es geht. Aber.. Ich glaub wir kümmern uns jetzt um dein Problem, meinst du nicht auch?“, wie sollte er ihm da nur widersprechen. Es war wie als würde er nur auf die nächste Anweisung warten, keuchte wieder als die Fingerspitzen wieder über die doch so empfindsamen Stellen an seinen Rippen wanderten.

„Na komm... ich weiß du willst lieber gleich selbst Hand anlegen oder? Obwohl... es wäre dir sicher lieber wenn ich mich darum kümmere“, das leise Lachen fand er nicht sonderlich witzig.   
Wenn Red sich darüber Gedanken machen würde... er würde es lieber wollen wenn Stretch jetzt zwischen seinen Beinen sitzen würde und-

 

„Zieh deine Hose runter“, die Augen noch immer geschlossen war es wieder ein Bild das sich in seinem Kopf ausbreitete. Es waren nicht seine Hände die den Bund seiner Shorts erreichten und sie herunter zogen, er leicht die Hüfte anhob und dem Größeren zu helfen.   
„s-stretch...“, es war ihm dennoch unangenehm. Kurz war es die Sorge das sein Bruder doch früher nach Hause kommen würde, aber die war mit einem Mal wie weggeblasen als er das Keuchen am anderen Ende der Leitung hörte.

„Shit Red... deine Hände fühlen sich so gut an“, der Kleinere konnte nicht anders. Es war die freie Hand die sich um seine anschwellende Erregung legte und sich anfing zu massieren, er drückte das Becken auf die weichen Polster. „fuck“, ein Stöhnen als er in seiner Bewegung gleich schneller wurde. Red brauchte Erlösung, das Bild vor seinem inneren Auge war so verdammt gut.   
Die Hände des Anderen, die eine die an seinem Oberschenkel lag, diesen sanft streichelte, die Andere massierte seine pralle Härte, sorgte dafür das genügend Stimulation da war. „Wie gerne ich deine Zunge spüren wollen würde, ob du ihn ganz in den Mund nehmen kannst? Ich wette ich könnte deinen süßen Mund mit Sicherheit richtig hart ran nehmen“, es war ein ersticktes Keuchen, gemischt mit einem Wimmern.

„Bevor ich mich dann dir widme, dafür sorge das du wahnsinnig unter mir wirst...“, magische Worte die er von sich gab. Die Bilder in seinem Kopf waren mehr als unfair.

 

Der Kleinere wie er sich vorstellte wie er schmecken würde, wie groß er war, wie tief er ihn in seinen Mund aufnehmen konnte ohne doch etwas würgen zu müssen. „stretch... fuck... i-ich“, seine eigene Hand bewegte sich schneller als er den Kopf in den Nacken legte.

„Was denn? Du willst unter mir liegen oder? Wenn ich mit einem Mal tief in dich stoße... dich komplett ausfülle. Du bist mit Sicherheit mehr als eng gerade, weil du so erregt bist“, es war seine Fantasie die weiter in seinem Kopf herum spuckte.

Stretch, der sich tief in ihn drängte, dafür sorgte das er mit einem Mal nach Luft schnappen musste und laut stöhnte, seine eigene Hand die schneller in ihren Bemühungen wurde, dafür sorgen wollte das er einen intensiven Höhepunkt erreichen würde.

„So ist richtig... mach weiter, stöhn für mich“, fester kniff er seine Augen zusammen. Stars, wie konnte er so in seinen Gedanken präsent sein obwohl er ihn nicht mal berührte sondern lediglich er sich selbst.

„f-fuck... ich...!!“, der Druck wurde größer, die Lusttropfen die sich an der Spitze gebildet hatten waren das eindeutige Zeichen für das was gleich kommen würde. Red drückte sein Becken nach oben, stieß in seine Hand. „Heh... du bist so verdammt süß. Wie du dich um mich verkrampfst... komm für mich“, es war ein Hauchen und es reichte.

Ein laues Stöhnen verließ seine Kehle als er sich in seine Hand ergoss, mit einem Mal zusammen sackte und schwer keuchte. „s-stretch... in mir“, es war noch immer seine Vorstellung die ihm dieses wunderbare Bild zauberte. Der Größere, der schwerer atmete und keuchte, sich schneller, wieder tief in ihn drängte und mit einem Mal inne hielt. Unterdrücktes Stöhnen drang durch das Telefon, er hörte wie das andere Monster auch etwas schwerer atmete, ehe er lachen musste. „Danke Red“, das Rot in seinem Gesicht wurde dunkler. So ein verdammter Idiot...!!

 


	3. Day 3 - Public / Classic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sweet and nice classic Fontcest is coming your way~!! 
> 
> I really love these two skeletons so much, so they are just perfect for this topic!! Have fun ~ x3 
> 
> xXx
> 
> Ein wenig süßes und nettes classic Fontcest ist auf dem Vormarsch! ~
> 
> Ich liebe die beiden so sehr, also sind sie perfekt für dieses Thema!! Viel Spaß ~ x3

„Sans, unser Date war bis jetzt mehr als perfekt!“, das breite Grinsen in dem Gesicht seines kleinen Bruders machte den Abend wirklich perfekt. Normal streckte doch Papyrus so viel Enthusiasmus in ihre Dates, sorgte dafür das alles von vorne bis hinten perfekt geplant war, aber heute war es mal anders herum.

Der heutige Tag sollte für ihn besonders werden, denn sie hatten doch ihren Jahrestag. Aus dem Grund war es an Sans gewesen den heutigen Tag von Anfang an zu planen. Das sie zum krönenden Abschluss nun im MTT Resort gegessen hatten war wohl der Höhepunkt für seinen geliebten Bruder gewesen. Damit hatte Papyrus nicht gerechnet, sogar Mettaton war kurz da gewesen um seine Freunde zu begrüßen.

Alles in allem konnte das sonst so faule Monster von sich behaupten das er gute Arbeit geleistet hatte. „paps... wollen wir zu Fuß zurück laufen oder nehmen wir eine Abkürzung?“, ein breites Grinsen wurde dem Größeren geschenkt als er zu überlegen began.   
„Können wir laufen? Ich würde dir gerne noch etwas auf dem Heimweg zeigen!“, mit so einer Antwort hatte er nicht gerechnet. Was wollte Papyrus ihm denn nun noch zeigen?

„aber klar paps... alles was du willst!“

 

Die Schritte er der Brüder wurden langsamer als sie die Felder der Echo-Blumen erreicht hatten, ein Bild das ihnen nie langweilig wurde. Wie oft sie hier schon gewesen waren, die Zeit genossen hatten und auch einfach die Zweisamkeit die man dort fand.

Es war die Hand des Größeren die seine nicht los gelassen hatte als sie weiter liefen, schwiegen seit dem sie die Blumen erreicht hatten und er sie weiter führte. Wo wollte er denn jetzt hin?   
„paps... sind wir gleich da?“, Sans war unglaublich neugierig. Normal konnte er sowas gut verstecken, aber der ganze Tag war schon so besonders gewesen, er war ein wenig aufgeregt was nun kommen würde. Eigentlich hatte er auch irgendwo gehofft sie würden nach Hause gehen und würden das Essen mit etwas.. intensivem ausklingen lassen.   
Aber da schien sein Bruder wohl andere Pläne mit ihm zu haben.

Das leise Kichern war auf jedenfall etwas womit er nicht gerechnet hatte als sie über eine kleine Brücke gingen und an einer Stelle ankamen, die Sans zwar kannte, aber an der er sich noch nie sonderlich lange aufgehalten hatte. Es standen nur wenige Blumen hier, es war einige Sträucher die hier ihren Platz hatten und vor allem viel Gras. „Wir sind da Bruder!“

 

Ein wenig irritiert sah er den Größeren kurz an, der ihm ein breites Lächeln schenkte ehe er sich einfach in das Gras setzte und Sans auffordernd ansah. „Ich dachte wir können noch ein wenig hier Zeit verbringen bevor wir nach Hause gehen?“, der feine, orangene Schimmer auf seinen Wangenknochen ließ ihn nur noch mehr stutzten.

Schulter zuckend war es an dem Älteren sich einfach neben seinen Bruder fallen zu lassen, er stützte sich kurz im Gras ab bevor er sich nach hinten fallen ließ, den Blick nach oben gerichtet. Die Stille die zwischen ihnen einkehrte war nicht unangenehm, sorgte dafür das er die Augenhöhlen für einen Augenblick schloss.   
„Sans?“, das rechte Auge öffnete sich wieder und er sah auf, zu dem Anderen der seinen Blick gerade aus gerichtet hatte. „was gibt’s bro?“

„Danke“, ein feiner blauer Schimmer war die erste Reaktion, er räusperte sich leicht. „Der Tag war mehr als perfekt... ich wusste er wird toll, weil du schon so lange daran planst, aber du hast mir mehr als eine Freude gemacht!“, mit jedem Wort wurde der Schimmer dunkler. „Ich möchte dir auch eine Freude machen!“, mit einem Mal war es der Größere der sich über ihn beugte. „Ich liebe dich Sans“, er konnte nichts erwidern. Es war ein leises, sanftes 'Klank' mit denen ihre Zähne sich aneinander drückten und der zuerst so schüchterne, liebevolle Kuss wurde schnell intensiver.

 

Die orangene Zunge die sich Einlass verschaffte, den Moment ausnutze als Sans nach Luft schnappte und seinen Mund eroberte, die Blaue zu seinem heißen Gefecht herausforderte und er beugte sich weiter über ihn, stützte sich mit seinem linken Arm im weichen Untergrund ab.

„Hnn..“, fest schloss der Kleinere seine Augen, spürte eine Welle an Hitze, Erregung durch seine Knochen ziehen. Die Hand, die sich auf den Weg machte unter sein Shirt machte es nicht besser, leider bemerkte er sie erst als sie die Rippen erreicht hatte und dort die so empfindlichen Stellen neckte, die Finger die sanft über die Innenfläche strichen und ihn aufkeuchen ließen.

Schwer atmend unterbrach er den Kuss, drehte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite und hob seine rechte Hand, biss sich auf einen Finger und sah zu seinem Bruder, der sich wieder etwas aufrichtete.

„Stars Sans... du bist einfach perfekt... so süß“, ein Hauchen, das ihm einen heißen Schauer über jeden einzelnen Wirbel jagte. Wenn es etwas gab mit dem Papyrus ihn wirklich immer bekam dann waren es solche Komplimente.   
Das sie hier gerade mitten in der Öffentlichkeit waren, war ihm egal... es war der Jüngere der ihn gerade so eingenommen hatte. Sans würde es nichts ausmachen wenn jeder im Untergrund wusste das er ihn liebte. Das er ihm gehörte.

 

„p-paps... w-wir.. bist du dir sicher das du nicht nach hause willst?“, die Hand die sein Shirt nach oben zog, den Brustkorb freilegte sprach wohl für sich selbst. „Wieso? Es ist doch schön hier.. wir sind für uns alleine“, die Stimme an seinem Kopf ließ ihn erzittern.

„Lass mich machen Bruder, du hast heute genug getan.. entspann dich einfach, ja?“, wie konnte er dem Angebot nur widerstehen? Bereitwillig ließ er sich in einen weiteren Kuss ziehen, spürte das die Hände dabei waren nun Beide seinen Rippen zu verwöhnen, entlockten ihm ab und an kleine, süße Laute, die aber von jedem weiteren Kuss erstickt wurden.

Es ging so schnell, seine Magie die sich selbstständig machte und er nicht einmal die Chance hatte zu reagieren als er die Hände spürte, die seine Shorts ohne große Gegenwehr herunter zogen und sein Becken entblößten, dein feinen blauen Schein der dabei war sich zu manifestieren.   
Ein Kichern als der Jüngere sich löste, etwas mehr Abstand zwischen sie brachte und das Bild unter sich betrachtete. Sans zitterte leicht, er konnte das leise Rascheln das Knochen hören, die Atmung die ihn stoßweise verließ und der blaue Schimmer an seinen Gelenken und an seinem Becken.

 

„Ich will dich“, seine Worte ernteten ein scharfes, deutliches zu hörendes Keuchen und es waren kleine, weiße Herzen die ihn ansahen. Im nächsten Moment sah er wieder herunter, konnte sehen wie sich die süßen Lippen formten, die Feuchte die deutlich zu erkennen war und ihm zeigte das er mehr als erregt war.   
„hah.. d-dann lass dir nicht so viel zeit“, mit einem schiefen Grinsen war es an ihm die Beine leicht zu spreizen. Die linke Hand wanderte herunter, strich kurz zwischen die geschwollenen Lippen ehe er sie leicht spreizte. „lass mich nicht warten paps“, der orangenen Schimmer an seinem Becken war ihm nicht entgangen. So war es an dem Größeren zu keuchen als er sich etwas ungeschickt aus seinem Battelbody quälte, die pralle Härte zum Vorschein brachte und Sans damit ein sehnsüchtiges Stöhnen entlockte.

„Wie du willst“, ein feines Grinsen in seinem Gesicht als er sich über den kleinen Körper beugte, sich positionierte. Die Spitze, die zwischen die feuchten Lippen glitt, gegen die süße Perle stieß und ein weiteres Keuchen erntete, herunter glitt und gegen die zuckende Öffnung stieß. „b-bitte...“, die Herzen sahen auf als er sich mit einem gezielten Stoß nach vorne drängte, tief in die berauschende Enge.

 

Ein tonloses Stöhnen, der Kopf des Älteren sackte in den Nacken als es an dem Anderen war sich gleich zu bewegen, die Beine etwas anzuheben um schneller, tiefer in den kleineren Körper zu stoßen. „Sans... du bist so unglaublich gut zu mir“, Papyrus beugte sich herunter, hauchte zarte Küsse gegen seine Wangen. „Du fühlst dich so gut an“, ein Wimmern als er wieder doll zustieß. In binnen von Sekunden war das Skelett unter ihm zu einem stöhnendes und wimmerndes Wrack verwandelt, das sich seinen Stößen entgegne drückte, ihn tiefer und fester in sich spüren wollte. „paps...f-fuck...!“, egal wie sehr der Größere es hasste, Sans konnte nicht anders. Es war doch Papyrus der gerade dabei war seinen Verstand ins Aus zu schießen mit dem was er tat, die Stöße die so schnell an Intensität dazu gewannen und seine Stimme, die immer lauter wurde.

„Wenn du so weiter machst hört uns noch jemand...“, ein Hauchen, es sorgte aber dafür das der Kleinere sich mit einem Mal so deutlich verspannte. Wieder ein lautes Wimmern als er zurück in das weiche Gras sackte, die rechte Hand vor seine Augen legte. „Bist du gerade gekommen?“

„h-halt den mund...!“, er merkte es selbst, wie sich seine Enge wieder und wieder unkontrolliert um die Härte in sich verkrampfte, die nur erbarmungslose weiter in ihn stieß.

„Nyeh... du bist so süß, aber du weißt das wir noch nicht fertig sind oder?“, ein Kichern, Sans wusste was das hieß.

„paps...!!“

 

 


	4. Day 4 - Humiliation / Fellcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, day 4 is some nice and good fellcest for you guys! To be honest I don't prefer Edge to be the sub (it's not right for him to be the one to be toped), buuuuut I felt like it! So here we have a sweet little thing where he is going to have sooo much fun with Sans!~ 
> 
> xXx
> 
> So, Tag 4 ist nettes und gutes Fellcest für euch Leutchen! Eigentlich mag ich es nicht so , wenn Edge der Sub ist (es ist einfach nicht richtig das er getopped wird), aaaaaaber ich fands gut!! Deswegen haben wir ein kleines Stückchen wo er eine Meeeenge Spaß mit Sans haben wird!! ~

Es lag in der Luft. Seit dem Sans den Weg nach Hause angetreten hatte, je näher er nach Hause kam, desto stärker wurde das Gefühl, dieser starke und intensive Geruch den er sonst so selten vernahm.   
Ein breites Grinsen legte sich in sein Gesicht als er vor der Tür zum Stehen kam, auf dem Weg durch Snowdin hatte er sie schon gehört... es war so selten das alle es beinah vergaßen. Wie lange war die letzte Hitze seines Bruders her? Sans erinnerte sich so deutlich an das Bild als er ihn gefunden hatte, der sonst so schreckliche und dominante Jüngere, der sich kaum gegen die zu Wehr setzten konnte, die sonst unter seinem Kommando standen.   
Das die Hunde dafür natürlich eine ordentliche Lektion von ihm selbst gelernt hatten... das würden sie so schnell nicht mehr vergessen. Aus dem Grund war es nun um so besser das Papyrus sich selbst bei ihm gemeldet hatte, ihm vermittelt hatte auf seine Art und Weise das er in Hitze war. Die Nachricht war so schwammig gewesen, weder irgendwelche Befehle oder sonst typische Sprüche von ihm – das war mehr als untypisch. Und da gab es immer zwei Möglichkeiten... entweder er war krank oder in Hitze.

 

Ersteres konnte der Ältere aber gleich ausschließen, es verriet ihm der pikante und scharfe Duft der einfach unverwechselbar war. Jeder im gesamten Untergrund durfte es doch riechen können und vor allem für ihn war es so berauschend und angenehm.  
Gerade bei dem Gedanken daran wie es sein würde, denn nur in seiner Hitze war Papyrus so... unterwürfig. Normalerweise war er ein Sadist, Sans hatte es bei ihm nicht leicht, aber da er selbst masochistisch veranlagt war, war das halb so wild, aber es war ab und an doch ganz schön mal in der Position zu sein in der der Jüngere sich sonst immer befand.   
Das Grinsen wurde breiter als er die Tür hinter sich, lauschte in die Stille die herrschte, wusste er doch genau wo er hin musste. Wo sollte sich sein Bruder auch sonst befinden wenn nicht in seinem Zimmer? Der Geruch führte ihn doch eh zu seinem Ziel.

  
Mit einem Quietschen wurde die Zimmertür geöffnet, sofort war es die Wärme und auch der stechende Geruch der ihm entgegen kam, die Dunkelheit war fast undurchdringlich, lediglich das dunkle Rot welches aus der Richtung des Bettes kam sorgte für ein bisschen Licht.   
„S-sans..?“, dieses schwache, leise Flüstern, es sandte sofort einen heißen Schauer über die Wirbelsäule des Kleineren. Oh er würde seinen Spaß haben, die nächsten Stunden so sehr genießen und seinem Bruder so viel Freude bescheren wie es ging.

„was geht boss?“, das Rot in seinen Augenhöhlen sah herüber, traf auf das flackernde in den Augen seines jüngeren Bruders. Er hörte das schwere Atmen, konnte den hellen Schein seiner Seele bereits erkennen, selbst wenn er noch seine Sachen anhatte. Das leichte Zittern war auch so deutlich zu sehen, er leckte sich mit der Zunge über die Zähne. „I-ich“, er kam nicht weiter als der Andere weiter heran kam.  
„du hast es nötig, was?“, die Stimme ließ ihn nur weiter erzittern, er hörte das leise Keuchen. „heh, für eine person wie dich schon fast peinlich oder? na komm schon.. zeig mir wie sehr du mich brauchst, wie sehr du es willst von mir ran genommen zu werden“, ein düsteres Flüstern, das seinen Zweck nicht verfehlte.   
  


Es war ein so ungewohnter, heißer Laut der das sonst so grausame Monster verließ als er sich aufrichtete und von der Ecke seines Bettes näher gekrabbelt kam. Behutsam ruhte der Blick des Kleineren auf seinem Bruder, der es kaum wagte ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren war es an dem Krieger von der weichen Unterlage herunter zu kommen, sich auf dem Boden vor seinem Bruder zu platzieren und leicht zu keuchen. Der Schein an seinem Becken, die leichte Wölbung an seiner Hose, es war Vorfreude die sich in ihm breit machte. Sans würde... er würde ihm gleich-  
„mach hinne... oder willst du das ich wieder gehen, hm?“, er zuckte leicht zusammen bei den Worten. Ohne zu zögern legten seine Hände sich zitternd an den Bund der schwarzen Shorts, zog sie mit einem Ruck herunter und entblößte die Härte des Älteren. „gut so... nun benutz deinen mund mal für was nützliches“, ein Wimmern das er vernehmen konnte als es von ihm ein ungehaltenes Keuchen war, das seine Kehle verließ.

Sein Blick war nach unten gerichtet, die Zunge, die so geschickt und voller Verlangen über die gesamte Länge glitt, ehe sie über die Spitze leckte. „fuck... genau davon rede ich“, die rechte Hand wanderte an den Hinterkopf des Jüngeren. Es war zögerlich als er den Mund öffnete, aber Sans der ihm zuvor kam.

 

Mit einem schnellen Stoß ließ er sein Becken nach vorne schnellen, sorgte dafür das Papyrus überrumpelt nach hinten ausweichen wollte, aber der Griff an seinem Kopf hinderte ihn. Er musste leicht würgen, es waren Tränen die sich in seinen Augenwinkeln bildeten, er aber keine Chance hatte auszuweichen. „na na... komm schon, streng dich an! du willst doch das ich dich mich gleich um dich kümmere, oder? also machs richtig“, ein unterdrücktes Keuchen um die Erregung in seinem Mund als er anfing seine Zunge dazu zu nehmen.

Die sich beschleunigende Atmung, der Rhythmus in dem sein Bruder zustieß zeigte ihm, das er es richtig machte, dennoch konnte er es sich nicht verkneifen ab und an nochmal zu würgen. Selbst wenn Sans nicht groß war, es war die Tatsache das er es nicht oft machte, er nicht trainiert war. „boss... wenn du so weiter machst glaub ich du willst deinen tag lieber alleine verbringen oder?“, es war ein mehr als kläglicher Laut der ihm sofort antwortete. Angespornt von der Idee wirklich alleine seine Hitze erleben zu müssen war es die Zunge die mit mehr Druck über die Härte strich, der Kopf der sich schneller vor und zurück bewegte.

 

„so ist's richtig... aber ich denke wir kommen zum hauptgang.... zieh dich aus und leg dich hin, sei so gut zu mir paps“, das Rot blitze auf als er herunter sah. Mit einem Schmatzen löste sich der Jüngere, leckte noch ein oder zwei Mal über die Spitze und keuchte schwer, ehe er leicht nickte.

Zitternd war es der große Körper der es schaffte, mehr schlecht als recht, sich aus seinen Sachen zu kämpfen, wobei er bei der Hose kurz zögerte. Peinlich berührt schluckte er, zog sie herunter und ließ sich neben dem Bett fallen, ehe er auf die weiche Unterlage kletterte, sich zu seinem Bruder herum drehte. „B-bruder..“, stark flackerten die Kugeln in seinen dunkeln Augenhöhlen als er die Beine spreizte. Es war an Sans laut und hörbar zu schlucken, er grinste breiter und es war die Erregung die sofort zuckte. Stars, wie lange war der Anblick nur her?   
Die feuchten Lippen die sich an seinem Becken abzeichneten, so einladend und gierig aussahen und die dem Anderen den letzten Rest an Geduld nahmen.

Es war in wenigen Sekunden in denen das kleinere Monster den Abstand überwand, seine Hände an die Knie seines Bruders legte und schwer keuchte als es seine Härte war, die gegen die Nässe stieß. „fuck... ich sorge dafür das du die nächsten tage freiwillig hier verbringst“, sanft ließ er sich einmal zwischen die Lippen gleiten, hinauf zu der zuckenden Perle.

 

Die Reaktion war mehr als Gold wert, der Kopf des Größeren der in den Nacken sagte, ein lautes und ungehaltenes Stöhnen von sich gab, ehe es sein Becken war, das sich nach vorn bewegte. „B-bitte“, er konnte nicht mehr warten. „bettelst bei mir nach sex? heh... du bist echt das aller letzte boss“, es war ein kräftiger Stoß der ihn in die süße und verlockende Enge stoßen ließ.   
„unglaublich... du bist so eng, nur für mich“, er atmete zitternd aus, als er grinsend das Bild vor sich beobachtete. Der Jüngere hatte sich fest an die Decke unter sich gekrallt, sein gesamter Körper bebte vor Hitze und Erregung und die Enge um sein Glied verkrampfte sich so gierig, als wolle er ihn nie wieder gehen lassen.   
Die Blicke der Brüder trafen sich, es war als würde für einen Augenblick die Zeit anhalten und Sans konnte nicht anders. Er zog sich zurück, die Hüfte die sich nach hinten bewegte ehe er nach vorne stieß, sich wieder tief in seinen Bruder drängte und ihn dazu brachte laut zu stöhnen. Die anfänglichen, unkontrollierten Stöße wurden schnell rhythmisch, es war eine Mischung aus Keuchen, Stöhnen die den Jüngeren verließ als er sich seiner Lust hingab.

 

„Sans... Sans!!“, wieder und wieder verließ der Name seinen Mund, wie ein Mantra als es das besagte Skelett war, das ihn langsam aber sicher zu seinem ersten, langersehnten Höhepunkt brachte. Er hatte bestimmt drei oder vier Stunden auf seinen Bruder gewartet um nun endlich das hier spüren zu dürfen.   
Dabei war es Papyrus auch egal ob er mal den Spieß herum drehte, er es war der sich unterwarf, Hauptsache er würde ihm helfen, dafür sorgen das diese schreckliche Hitze verschwinden würde. Die Penetration, die Stimme des Anderen die lauter wurde, seine Atmung und auch die Laute die er selbst nicht zurückhalten konnte. Es war zu gut, er selbst spürte es wie eng er war, die Wände die sich stark um die pralle Erregung anspannten, pulsierten und dafür sorgten das Sans es nicht so leicht hatte. „na was ist..?! willst du nicht kommen?“, unerwartet war es eine Hand, die von seinem Knie an dem Oberschenkelknochen herunter wanderte. Dafür sorgte das er stark erzitterte und die Augen weit aufriss und mit einem Mal seinen Höhepunkt erreichte.   
Der Daumen, der mit Druck über das empfindliche und gereizte Nervenbündel strich, ohne Erbarmen und die Stöße, die ihn durch seinen Orgasmus brachten. „wie auf bestellung... du bist so verdorben paps... aber du hast noch lange nicht genug oder?“, magischer Schweiß lief über seine Stirn als er sich nach vorne beugte, weiter gnadenlos zustieß.

Wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke und es war Papyrus, der den Kopf schüttelte, schwer keuchte, wimmerte und sein Becken gegen ihn drückte. „Mehr! Bitte.. härter...!!“, das Grinsen in Sans' Gesicht wurde breiter. Das würde ein langer Abend werden.

 


	5. Day 5 - Bukkake / Sanscest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I totally messed up the original sequence, so I just changed these two chapters! xD Bukkake should be before humiliation, well! Now you go for it! Have fun with this sweet little piece. 
> 
> Just a short explanation: 
> 
> UT Sans - Sans / US Sans - Blue / UF Sans - Red / SF Sans - Black / FS Sans - Purple. 
> 
> Since I messed SF and FS from the beginning, the characters could be a bit different for you, because this is how I see them. Have fun! 
> 
> xXx
> 
> Ich hab die Reihenfolge total versemmelt, also hab ich die beiden Kapitel nun einfach getauscht! xD Bukkake wäre eigentlich vor Humiliation gewesen, was auch immer! Nun gibt's das neue!  
> Habt Spaß mit dem Längsten Werk der Reihe. 
> 
> Eine kurze Erklärung: 
> 
> UT Sans - Sans / US Sans - Blue / UF Sans - Red / SF Sans - Black / FS Sans - Purple. 
> 
> Da ich SF und FS von Anfang an irgendwie vertauscht habe, könnten die Charaktere für euch ein bisschen anders sein, weil ich sie eben so sehe, wie ich sie beschrieben habe. Viel Spaß!

Es passierte nicht häufig, aber es gab diese Abende.

Seitdem in dem ursprünglichen Universum der Mensch die Monster befreit hatte war etwas unglaubliches passiert – die verschiedenen Universen hatten sich zu einem Großen verbunden. Am Anfang war die neue Situation mehr als schwer gewesen, aber man hatte sich damit arrangiert und so kam es eben dazu, dass sich die bunte Runde hin und wieder mal traf.  
Heute war einer dieser Tage, getroffen hatten sie sich bei Blue Zuhause, da er seinen Bruder einfach ausquartiert hatte und gemeint hatte, das sie alle einen Abend unter sich bräuchten. Die kleine Runde – bestehend aus Sans, Red, Black, Purple und Blue – saß im Wohnzimmer, auf der großen Couch die sie sich erst selbst vor einigen Tagen zugelegt hatten.

„ein abend ganz ohne paps fühlt sich echt komisch an“, gab Sans zu und schnappte sich wieder die Flasche Ketchup, die er zuvor noch abgestellt hatte.

„heh, ich bin froh das ich mal einen abend 'boss-frei' bin. Im augenblick ist er unheimlich anstrengend...“, der Senf wurde auf den Fernsehtisch gestellt ehe er sich gegen sein fröhlicheres Ebenbild fallen ließ. „Geht mir auch so! Mein Bruder ist im Augenblick so unfassbar faul! Mal von anderen Dingen abgesehen!“, ein feines Blau schlich sich auf seine Wangenknochen und er lockte damit die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich.  
„Oh? In welcher Hinsicht denn wohl noch Blue?“, das Violett blitzte ihn an und er legte seinen Kopf fragend etwas schief.

„Na wie wohl?!“, prustete er los, verschränkte die Arme wütend vor der Brust. „Geht dir das nicht auf die Nerven? Ständig muss ich die ganze Arbeit machen! Davon abgesehen das ich dennoch immer der bin, der..“, das Blau wurde dunkler, er räusperte sich. „Es nervt! Ich möchte auch mal in der Position sein! Geht es euch da nicht genau so?!“, die Sterne sahen sich um, schien die Frage alle wirklich anzuspornen mal über den Gedanken nachzudenken.  
„hmm... wo du's sagst, ich wäre gerne mal in seiner position“, ein feines Rot bildete sich in seinem Gesicht und der Vorstellung mal seinen jüngeren Bruder unter sich liegen zu haben. „eigentlich bin ich ja auch immer der faule von uns beiden, aber paps mal so unter mir zu haben klingt auch echt nett“, Sans konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Der Einzige von uns der doch zufrieden sein dürfte bist du oder Black? Läuft es bei euch nicht immer nach dir?“, der Gefragte zuckte leicht zusammen, ein tiefes, dunkles Blau zauberte sich auf seine Wangen. „N-naja...“, der Kleinste der Runde kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

Als sie die Oberfläche zum ersten Mal gesehen haben und ihre Ebenbilder getroffen haben war ihm sofort klar das Red und Edge im Prinzip waren wie sie, nur das er selbst eher die Persönlichkeit von Red's jüngeren Bruder hatte. Black sorgte in der Öffentlichkeit oder auch wenn sie bei den Anderen waren, immer dafür das sein 'Hündchen' genau das tat, was er wollte... aber wenn sie Zuhause waren, wendete sich das Blatt. Er liebte es sich seinem Bruder hinzugeben, sich ihm zu unterwerfen und all die Dinge zu tun die Slim so gerne mit ihm tat.  
„Um ehrlich zu sein...“, er spürte die Blicke und wurde verlegen.  
  
„sag mir nicht... du lässt slim machen was er will?!“, das entsetzten von Red war nur all zu verständlich. Sie waren doch irgendwie wie er und Edge und dennoch so verschieden. „D-doch! Slim weiß genau was ich möchte, brauche... ich muss ihm nichts sagen und naja... er braucht diesen Ausgleich“, es war Purple, der ihm immer näher kam, breit grinste. „Ausgleich? Du meinst weil du ihn sonst herum kommandierst als wäre er dein Schoßhündchen?“, die Blicke der Beiden trafen sich kurz.  
„Ja, ich meine... er ist mein großer Bruder. Es gibt zwar Momente wo ich ihm sage oder auffordere das zu tun was ich will, aber... ich mag es mich zu unterwerfen“, er wurde immer leiser, es wurde so still plötzlich.

„Ich hab da eine Idee“, dieses Mal waren es alle Augen, die sich auf Purple richteten, er noch immer ein breites Grinsen in seinem Gesicht trug. „Wenn wir alle doch einfach mal gerne in der anderen Position wären..“, er kam Black näher, seine rechte Hand wanderte an seine Wange. Sanft strichen zwei Finger über den Wangenknochen, er spürte wie das Skelett leicht erzitterte. „Wie wäre es wenn wir es einfach an dir ausprobieren? Du würdest das doch sicher mit Vergnügen für uns tun oder Black?“, es war als würde die Zeit stehen bleiben. Unsicher sah das dunkle Blau in das Violett ihm gegenüber, der Andere beugte sich weiter vor. „Du kannst mir vertrauen, wir werden uns gut um dich kümmern Black...“, Purple beugte sich noch weiter vor, es war die magisch geformte Zunge die über seine linke Wange leckte. „Bitte.“

 

„R-Red...!“, fest krallten sich die Finger in die Schulterblätter die sich ihm darboten, der Ältere grollte leicht als er wieder nach oben stieß, ihm ein lautes Keuchen entlockten.  
„fuck.. du bist so süß, kein wunder das slim sich das nicht nehmen lassen will“, die Enge die ihn so fest umschlossen hatte was für ihn schon fast zu viel. Der Kleinere auf ihm atmete so schwer, ließ seine Hüfte leicht kreisen ehe er sich erhob, nur um sich wieder sinken zu lassen, die Augen halb geschlossen.

„Deine Idee war mehr als gut Purple“, das helle Blau auf den Wangenknochen von Blue wurde intensiver als er das Bild beobachtete, seine rechte Hand an seiner Erregung sich schneller anfing zu bewegen.  
„Nicht? Aber ich denke da ist noch ein Plätzchen für mich Black“, seine linke Hand strich über die Wirbelsäule herunter, spürte das Zittern des Körpers so deutlich und drückte sich von hinten an ihn. „Du bist doch ein guter Junge oder?“, warmer Atem wurde gegen seinen Kopf gehaucht als er die Hüfte weiter hob. Die Anspannung und der Druck in ihm war schon so groß, seine Seele pochte so schnell und deutlich gegen seine Rippen. Sich an Red zu gewöhnen war eine Sache gewesen, aber er konnte es spüren. Purple's Härte, die Spitze die sich zeitgleich mit der von Red gegen seinen süße Enge drückte als er sich sinken ließ, die Beiden in sich aufnehmen wollte, aber er zögerte.  
„hehe.. das läuft nicht süßer“, zwei Hände legten sich bestimmend an seinen Beckenknochen, drückten ihn herunter. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, sein Kopf sackte in den Nacken gegen die Schulter des Monsters hinter ihm und er stöhnte laut, ungehalten auf bei dem Gefühl gefüllt zu werden. „Hnn... n-nicht...“, es schmerzte, aber es war nicht so als würde er das nicht mögen.

„Dafür das du nicht willst nimmst du uns aber viel zu gut auf... sieh dir doch auch mal an was du mit Sans und Blue machst, ich denke die Beiden könnten seine Hilfe auch gebrauchen oder?“, sein Körper stand unter Storm, er öffnete die Augenhöhlen halb. Die sonst so dunklen und festen Kugeln hatten sich in kleine Herzen verwandelt, sahen herüber zu den beiden Skeletten die noch auf dem Sofa saßen und dabei waren sich selbst zu helfen. „J-jaah...“, er leckte sich mit der Zunge über die Zähne. Er wollte mehr.

Das hier war für ihn eine ganz neue Art der Befriedigung, die beiden Doppelgänger die sich in ihn gedrängt hatten, spielerisch und testend zustießen und die anderen Beiden die sich bei seinem Anblick einen runter holten. „das ist der richtige sportsgeist“, Sans konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen als er sich erhob. Blue folgte seinem Beispiel und die Beiden blieben vor ihm stehen, es war an dem Original seine Hand unter Black's Kinn zu legen. Bestimmend zog er ihn zu sich, der Jüngere öffnete ohne Aufforderung den Mund und leckte erst einmal mit seiner Zunge über die Spitze, angestachelt durch das zitternde Ausatmen nahm er ihn in den Mund und fing an den Kopf leicht vor und zurück zu bewegen. „shit... da hat er dir aber beigebracht wie das richtig geht“, es war Sans' rechte Hand die sich an seinen Hinterkopf legte, ihn bei seinen Bemühungen untersützte.

„Hey... vergiss mich nicht“, die Herzen sahen auf, in die großen und funkelnden Sterne als er seine eigenen Hände von Red's Schultern löste. Die Rechte wanderte zu Blue, er umschloss sein Glied damit und fing an ihn zu massieren, stöhnte unterdrückt auf um die Härte in seinem Mund als die anderen Beiden anfingen sich zu bewegen.

Die freie Hand wanderte an das, was er mit seinem Mund bei Sans nicht erreichen konnte und half ihn in seinem Tun, als er den Kopf dank seiner Hilfe schneller anfing zu bewegen, seine Zunge dazu nutzte mehr Druck auszuüben und das Original zum Stöhnen zu bringen.

„wie süß du dich um uns verspannst... du willst kommen oder black?“, Red ließ von seinem Becken ab als er weiter hoch stieß, im gleichen Rhythmus wie Purple, der noch sanft die Wirbelsäule des Monsters streichelte das in ihrer Mitte saß.

„Komm so oft wie du willst“, hauchte er gegen seinen Schulter als er die Zähne in seinem Schulterblatt vergrub und spürte wie die Enge sie stärker anfing zu massieren. „hmm... ich kann dir dabei auch helfen“, die rote Zunge leckte über seine Zähne als eine Hand an die süße Stelle wanderte, wo sie mit Black verbunden waren.

Kurz strichen Zeige- und Mittelfinger über die gespreizten Lippen, er spürte das Pulsieren seiner eigenen Erregung und der des Monsters hinter Black als die Finger nach oben strichen und gegen die Perle stießen.

Der kleine Körper zwischen ihnen fing an stärker zu zittern als er anfing sie zu massieren, Druck auf das Nervenbündel auszuüben und es dazwischen zu reiben. Durchhaltevermögen hatte er ja wirklich.

Es war an dem Skelett, welches in der Mitte gefangen war, sich kurz von Sans' Glied zu lösen, er leckte gierig über die Spitze und keuchte schwer. „I-ihr... sollt auf mir kommen“, die Bitte ließ die Monster in ihm kurz inne halten ehe es an Red und Sans war zu Lachen. „stars... so verboten, du willst das wir alle auf dir kommen black?“, Sans zog scharf Luft ein als die Zunge einmal über die Länge leckte. „Wenn ich schon die Möglichkeit habe so viel auf einmal zu schmecken... bei Slim geht das nicht“, die Herzen sahen auf und er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „wie du willst, dann solltest du deine arbeit aber richtig machen“, er wollte ihn wieder zurück drücken als es an Blue war ihn von der Seite anzustoßen.  
„Du bist hier nicht alleine“, die Sterne blitzten ihn an als Black nicht anders konnte als zu kichern. „Ich hab dich nicht vergessen Blue“, er drehte seinen Kopf etwas, wollte ihm nun Aufmerksamkeit schenken. Geschmeidig umspielte die Zunge die Spitze, nahm die ersten Lufttropfen auf und es sorgte dafür das er die Augen wieder halb schloss ehe er ihn ganz in den Mund nahm. „Woozer, d-das ist gut.“

 

„na komm, mund weit auf“, Red sah herunter, das Monster vor ihm stützte sich am Boden ab und kam seiner Aufforderung sofort nach. Es war die dunkelblaue Zunge die sich einen Weg nach draußen suchte, kurz über die Spitze der roten Härte leckte und die Herzen die ihn so sehnsüchtig ansahen. „shit“, es brauchte nur noch zwei, drei pumpende Bewegungen ehe er mit einem tiefen Grollen seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, die rote Flüssigkeit sich auf der Zunge und dem Gesicht des Jüngeren verteilte.  
  


Ohne zu zögern war es die Zunge die kurz den Weg zurück fand, er etwas schluckte und keuchte bei dem so ungewöhnlichen und anderen Geschmack. „na... schmeckt's?“

Ein feines Grinsen gefolgt von einem Nicken war die Antwort als Black's Aufmerksamkeit gleich auf das nächste Skelett gelenkt wurde. Blue stand neben Red und konnte kaum noch inne halten, das konnte er sehen, deswegen krabbelte er etwas nach vorne, öffnete den Mund gerade im richtigen Moment als das Monster mit einem lauten Stöhnen kam, das meiste von seiner Erlösung in seinem Gesicht landete und er mit einem Finger über den rechten Wangenknochen strich um etwas davon abzufangen.

„Mweh... d-das war gut!“

Es war ihr Original das folgte, ihn an seinem Hinterkopf zu sich zog und ihn breit angrinste als er den Mund öffnete, die Zunge nochmal langsam und fordernd über die gesamte Länge wandern ließ ehe er gegen die Spitze drückte.

„du bist echt verboten black“, die rechte Hand war dabei sich selbst zu massieren während das Monster vor ihm wieder und wieder fordernd um die Spitze leckte. Ein unterdrücktes, leises Keuchen verließ ihn als er plötzlich von seinem Orgasmus überrollt wurde, es schaffte einen großen Teil des türkis-farbenden Sperma in seinem Gesicht zu verteilen, ehe der Rest auf der dunklen Zunge landete, die sich zurück zog und er selbst leicht stöhnen musste.

Black war es eigentlich egal wie er gerade aussah, es erregte ihn selbst noch immer und er wollte am liebsten gleich noch einmal.  
„Hast du mich vergessen?“, Purple erschien vor seinen Augen, tauschte den Platz mit Sans und war dabei seine Erregung zu massieren. „Du siehst heiß aus... aber ich denke ein bisschen Violett schadet dem Ganzen nicht“, er wurde schneller in seinen Bemühungen, ließ den Jüngeren auch einmal über die gesamte Länge lecken.  
„wollen wir ein foto für slim machen?“, die dunklen Herzen sahen zu Red auf, der die anderen Drei ansah. „Hmm... wieso denn nicht?“, Blue kicherte und auch Black konnte nicht anders als kurz zu kichern. „Wenn du dich mit meinem Bruder anlegen willst... tu dir keinen Zwang an“, mit so einer Reaktion hatten die Drei nicht gerechnet.

„Verdorben Black“, die Hand an seinem Unterkiefer zog ihn näher an die violette Härte, die sich gegen deine Zunge drängte. „Schön so still halten, ja?“, ein schwaches Nicken war die Antwort als sich Purple selbst wieder und wieder an der Zunge rieb. Ein fast schon gequältes Stöhnen verließ ihn als er mit einem Mal kam, die erste Ladung auf der blauen Zunge landete ehe er sich ein Stück bewegte und die linke Wange traf. „sieh mich an black“, die Zunge noch ausgestreckt sah der Angesprochene nach oben, konnte nicht anders als selbst etwas zu grinsen.

Das würde mehr als Ärger geben.

 


	6. Day 6 - Size Difference / US!Papyrus x US!Snake!Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... I don't wanna say anything about this... this is all sanspar's fault. 
> 
> xXx
> 
> Ich möchte hier zu nichts sagen... das ist alles Sanspar's Schuld.

Am Anfang hatte das große Skelett gedacht es war ein Scherz, etwas mit dem Tray ihn ärgern wollte und das niemals stimmen konnte, aber es hatte funktioniert.

Natürlich war es seltsam gewesen, die ersten ein, zwei Male den kleinen Kerl damit zu überfordern, aber Sans war fähig zu lernen und das sogar mehr als man es für möglich gehalten hätte. Dass das Schlangenwesen überhaupt wachsen konnte hatte er niemals gedacht, aber was der Grund für dieses Wachstum war, war noch viel seltsamer.

Es war der Honig, den er selbst so gerne trank und den er ursprünglich auch nicht zum Teilen geholt hatte, weil er teuer war, aber die kleine Schlange war hin und weg davon, konnte nicht anders und war wie besessen von der süßen Essenz die ihn größer werden ließ. War er am Anfang noch so groß gewesen, das Papyrus ihn ohne Mühe auf seiner Hand tragen konnte, so hatte er nun mittlerweile die Größe einer Katze erreicht – und das alles nur dank Honig.

Den Blick stur auf den Laptop gerichtet, die Tür zu seinem Zimmer angelehnt saß das große, schlaksige Skelett auf seinem Bett, war gerade dabei sich endlich mal um ein Problem zu kümmern, für das er sonst keine Zeit hatte. Das leise, verbotene Stöhnen aus dem Lautsprechern seines Laptops sorgten dafür, dass es ein feines Orange war, das seine Wangenknochen zierte und die mehr als harte und stark pochende Erregung, die er mit seiner rechten Hand massierte war Beweis genug, das er nicht mehr konnte.  
Seit dem Sans bei ihm war, seit dem er ihn von Tray bekommen hatte konnte er einfach keine Sekunde mehr für sich sein, so gern er ihn mochte und froh darüber war nicht komplett alleine zu sein – in solchen Momenten störte er.  
Am liebsten würde er seinem Problem auch nicht selbst Herr werden, jemanden haben mit dem er das Teilen konnte, den er so mochte das er es auch wollte, aber es gab in seinem Leben nun mal keine solche Person. Der Einzige, mit dem er doch eh im Moment regelmäßig Kontakt pflegte war Sans und ihn dafür... nein, das ging nicht. Dafür war er eindeutig zu unschuldig, nichts wissend. Mal ganz davon abgesehen das Papyrus es sich nicht einmal vorstellen konnte wie das funktionieren sollte.

 

Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als selber Hand anzulegen, er ließ sich tiefer in die Kissen sinken und gab ein unterdrücktes Keuchen von sich, die orangenen Kugeln musterten den Bildschirm. Es war nicht so, das er es nicht wollte, sein neuster Mitbewohner war mehr als niedlich und auch wenn Sans nicht mal richtig sprechen konnte bis jetzt, die Vorstellung das sein Mund sich um die pralle Erregung legte und er ihn zum Kommen bringen würde war für ihn einfach mehr als berauschend. Auch irgendwie verboten.

Er schloss seine Augenhöhlen, konzentrierte sich ganz auf den kleinen, fiesen und gemeinen Gedanken der sich gerade in seinem Kopf festsetzte. Noch war das Schlangenwesen eh zu klein, er wäre höchstens in der Lage ihn gerade mal mit beiden Armen zu umschließen, aber wenn er größer werden würde... „fuck...“, ein Grollen das das große Skelett verließ als er seine Hand schneller bewegte. Er wollte doch einfach nur einmal...

Das Quietschen der Tür holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken, es waren die Augen dich sich weiteten als er beobachtete, wie Sans herein kam, er selbst viel zu langsam um zu reagieren als es der Kleine geschickt geschafft hatte auf die Matratze zu klettern.  
Verflucht sei er dafür, das er kein richtiges Bett hatte, sondern nur eine Matratze auf dem Boden.

„sans... was machst du hier?“, seine Stimme überschlug sich fast, schaffte es noch den Laptop zuzuklappen und dafür zu sorgen, das die anzüglichen Geräusche verschwanden. Die großen Sterne sahen ihn als, es war die dünne Zunge die sich kurz zeigte. „Honig?“, er kam noch näher, ehe die Sterne größer wurden, als er die orangene Härte sah.  
„w-was..?! nein, sans das ist kein aah-“, er kniff die Augen wieder zusammen als es wieder an Sans war, ihn aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Ungefragt, neugierig und skeptisch war es die Schlange, die sich um die Basis des Gliedes schlängelte, ihn leicht zusammen presst und bei ihm für ein mehr als verbotenes Keuchen sorgte.

„Honig..“, die Sterne wurden kleiner, als die Zunge sich wieder einen Weg nach draußen suchte und über die Spitze leckte, die vereinzelten Lusttropfen abfing und zufrieden summte. „d-das ist kein honig..!“, kraftlos ließ sich der Größere nach hinten sinken.  
Stars, das fühlte sich gut an, der Druck, die Zunge die nur wieder fordernd die Tropfen abfingen ehe sie es wagte in die Öffnung zu lecken, ihn nur laut aufstöhnen ließ. Die Hände des kleinen Monsters gesellten sich dazu, vorsichtig als würde er etwas kaputt machen können hielt er sich fest, gab nochmals leichten Druck dazu.

„fuck sans... w-was machst du da?“, der rechte Arm legte sich halb über Papyrus' Gesicht, aus dem linken Auge heraus sah er nach unten. Er konnte doch die Unwissenheit nicht einfach ausnutzen... oder?!  
Als es der Druck war, der sich leicht erhöhte, die Schlange die sich etwas bewegte und eine testende, pumpende Bewegung machte war es wieder ein heißen Keuchen das seine Kehle verließ, er sich nicht zurück nahm und merkte, dass sein kleiner Freund mehr als zufrieden über die nächsten süßen Tropfen seines Spermas war. Wenn er so weiter machte, würde das eh nicht lange dauern...

„Lecker“, die Sterne in Sans' Augen wandelten sich in Herzen als er wieder mehr davon aufnahm, er merkte den Unterschied. Es war nicht süß, so wie der bekannte Geschmack, aber er wollte merh davon! Mutiger wiederholte er die Bewegung, ließ seinen Körper sich anspannen, bewegte ihn etwas nach oben und herunter, spürte dass das Skelett unter ihm sich aufbäumte und wieder diesen seltsamen und doch angenehmen Laut von sich gab. Das war es, was dafür sorgte das mehr davon kam, seine Zunge spürte es, als sie wieder heraus kam und er sich über die Zähne leckte. Da musste doch noch mehr sein oder?

Angestachelt von dem Gedanken wurde er noch mutiger, schneller in seinem Tun, hörte wie das Stöhnen und Keuchen hektischer, unregelmäßiger wurden. Irgendwas würde gleich passieren.

 

In seiner Lust verloren war es der Größere der sein Becken leicht nach oben drückte, die Zunge die wieder leicht in die kleine Öffnung eindrang war zu viel für ihn, die stärker und intensiver werdenden Bewegungen der Schlange ließen ihn Sterne sehen.  
Wie lange war es überhaupt her das er bei so etwas Hilfe bekommen hatte? Es fühlte sich so verboten gut an, deswegen ließ er es auch einfach geschehen. Das er dem Kleineren danach erst einmal erklären musste, was hier vor sich ging... darüber wollte er sich zu dem Zeitpunkt keine Gedanken machen. „s-sans... ich... shit! w-willst du mehr davon?“, er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen als er herunter sah.

Die Herzen sahen ihn erstaunt an, das Monster nickte nur, wartete auf die Antwort, die ihm endlich mehr verschaffen würde. „es dauert nicht mehr lange... w-wenn du fester..“, er brauchte den Satz nicht einmal zu beenden.  
Die Schlange handelte sofort, schlang sich fester um die Erregung und massierte ihn, während die Zunge wieder und wieder über die Spitze leckte, alles abfing was sie bekommen konnte und wollte. „g-genau so... haah... fuck!“, unkontrolliert wurde die Bewegung, Papyrus der wieder und wieder nach oben stieß. Das würde nicht lange gut gehen.

„sans, ich...!!“, sein Kopf sackte in den Nacken, ein tiefes und lautes Stöhnen verließ den Älteren als er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, spürte das sich der kleine Mund auf die Öffnung legte als er merkte, das mehr kam.

So schnell kam der Kleine jedoch nicht hinter her, es war zu viel, er versuchte so viel es ging zu schlucken, das was daneben lief wurde im nächsten Atemzug angefangen säuberlich weg zu lecken. Er summte, schloss die Augen genüsslich, spürte den Blick von Papyrus als er ihn beobachtete, wie er dabei war das orangene Glied sauber zu lecken, keinen Tropfen zu verschenken oder übrig zu lassen.  
„Hmm... danke!“, ein feines Grinsen lag in seinem Gesicht als er fertig war, sich löste und nochmal über die Zähne leckte, in das erschöpfte und zufriedene Gesicht seines Besitzers schaute. „heh... gern, immer wieder.“

 


	7. Day 7 - Creampie / Swapcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? My fav ship ~ <3 
> 
> xXx 
> 
> Was soll ich sagen? Mein Lieblingsship! <3

Stoßweise, schwer und keuchend verließ der Atem seine Kehle, die Finger hatten sich fest in das Holz der kleinen Station gekrallt als es wieder ein starker Stoß nach vorne war, der ihn stöhnen ließ. „du bist so ein braver junge sans...“, die Stimme an seinem Kopf ließ ihn erzittern und er keuchte schwer. Die Seele in seiner Brust mochte es, gelobt zu werden, das man ihm sagte wie gut er doch war und das er seine Sache gut machte.

„was möchtest du von mir, hmm? was kann ich dir als belohnung geben?“, das Säuseln seines Bruders raubte ihm den letzten Verstand. Er ließ sein Becken kreisen, war er doch selbst gerade erst wieder gekommen und hatte mit den Nachwellen zu kämpfen, aber er wusste das der Ältere noch nicht fertig mit ihm war. „Papy...“, die Herzen in den dunklen Augenhöhlen sahen unfokussiert nach vorne in den Schnee, er keuchte schwer.  
„K-komm in mir... bitte... i-ich will“, es war ihm so unangenehm. Das leise, tiefe Kichern verriet ihm aber das sein Bruder ihn verstanden hatte, wusste was er von ihm wollte.  
„du bist so verdorben sans... du willst also gleich zum training mit alphys und noch spüren das ich in dir gekommen bin?“, er zog den Kleineren noch ein Stück weiter nach hinten. Wieder und wieder drängte er sich mit kräftigen Stößen in ihn. „ist es das was du willst...? mir zeigen das du mir gehörst?“, er grollte, die Enge um ihn verkrampfte sich wieder so süß.

„das wir es den anderen beiden zeigen können, wie gut und brav du sein kannst?“, der Körper unter ihm erzitterte.

Das Spiel welches sie da mit ihren dunklen Ebenbildern spielten war mehr als reizvoll, am Anfang hatte Papyrus selbst gedacht es wäre etwas viel. Vor allem für Sans, aber sein kleiner Bruder hatte Gefallen daran gefunden, sich den Herausforderungen zu stellen und die Neuste war eben alles andere als leicht. „J-Jaaah!! B-bitte Papy...!“, mit Mühe drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite, die blauen Herzen trafen auf das flackernde Orange. „Bitte..“, wie er es liebte ihn bitten und betteln zu hören. Etwas wofür er Edge wirklich danken musste. Es machte ihm doch mehr Spaß die Oberhand zu haben und seinen Bruder so unter sich zu haben als gedacht.

„gut... dann enttäusch mich aber nicht sansy“, er selbst beugte sich weiter herunter, es war seine rechte Hand die von dem Hüftknochen abließ. Zielstrebig wanderte sie herum, an dem Knochen entlang und traf auf die süßen, feuchten Lippen, zwischen die sich seine Härte gedrängt hatte und erbarmungslos zustieß, aber das war nicht sein Ziel. Es war die kleine, gereizte Perle an der sein Zeigefinger stehen blieb, kurz nur ganz leicht darüber strich und spürte wie stark das Monster unter ihm bebte. Sans hatte sein Limit also doch schon fast erreicht, dann wollte er mal nicht so sein.  
Geschickt waren es Zeige- und Mittelfinger die anfingen das Nervenbündel zu massieren, Druck aus zu üben als er zeitgleich mit seinen Stößen unregelmäßiger und stärker wurden. „P-papy... aaah... i-ich...!!“, es brauchte nur einen gezielten Stoß, die Finger die so gemein und fies über die Perle strichen.

Ein ersticktes und lautes Stöhnen verließ das junge Skelett und er kam so hart, zitterte noch so stark und hielt sich an dem Holz fest, als er spürte das sein Bruder sein Limit erreichte. Es waren nur noch wenige Stöße, er drängte sich so tief es ging in die verlockende Enge, die ihn eh nicht gehen lassen wollte und ergoss sich, ließ sich durch die Wände massieren und bebte selbst vor Lust.

„hmm... an den anblick kann ich mich echt gewöhnen sans“, es waren sanfte Küssen die er auf dem Schulterblatt verteilte, was sich nur noch halb unter dem Stoff versteckte. „Hnn... Papy.. es ist... so voll, m-meinst du ich schaffe das?“, er selbst konnte es auch spüren. Es war auch Absicht gewesen ihn so auszufüllen, allein bei dem Gedanken musste er nur wieder Grinsen. „natürlich wirst du... das ist doch nicht das erste mal das wir ihnen zeigen wie gut du in all dem bist, oder?“, der Jüngere erschauderte. „machen wir eben noch ein beweisfoto von dir...“

 

 

„Danke Alphys.. b-bis morgen!“, leicht zitterten seine Beine noch immer, es war der Schlüssel den er herum drehte und die Tür zu ihrem Haus öffnete, seiner besten Freundin noch kurz einen Blick zuwarf. Die Haustür wurde hinter ihm wieder geschlossen und er gab ein leises Keuchen von sich, es war ein intensives Blau das auf seinen Wangenknochen Einzug erhielt.  
„Bin wieder da!“, Sans drehte sich herum, der Schlüssel des Älteren steckte noch im Schloss. Er wurde herum gedreht, anscheinend wollte er nicht mehr weg. Es war ein Zeichen geworden, Sans wusste was das hieß und deswegen waren es schnelle Schritte, die ihn durch das Wohnzimmer trugen und er die Treppe nach oben lief, noch leicht spürte wie etwas der zähen Flüssigkeit an seinem Oberschenkelknochen herunter lief.  
Er hatte sein Bestes gegeben, es war so unangenehm während des Trainings gewesen, aber es war nicht viel gewesen, das sich aus der Magie an seinem Becken befreit hatte. „Papyrus?“, der Name verließ ihn als er die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnete, seinen Bruder sehen konnte.  
Er saß auf dem Stuhl an seinem Schreibtisch, das Orange sah herüber als die Tür geöffnet wurde und es war ein breites, müdes Grinsen das ihm geschenkt wurde. „sans... ich hab auf dich gewartet“, ein heißer Schauer lief über seine Wirbelsäule. Er wusste was das hieß. „zieh dich aus, ich möchte sehen wie gut du deine aufgabe erledigt hast“, das Blau in seinem Gesicht wurde dunkler.

Dennoch zögerte Sans nicht eine Sekunde, es war sein Shirt das er über den Kopf zog, das Halstuch umließ und mit seiner Hose weiter machte, sie samt der Schuhe einfach an Ort und Stelle stehen ließ. Die blaue Magie schimmerte noch immer an seinem Becken, die feuchten Lippen die noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit wollten. In all dem Blau konnte man den orangen Schimmer erkennen den sein Bruder hinterlassen hatte.  
„leg dich hin... spreiz die beine“, Papyrus kam näher an das Bett als Sans dem nachkam, was ihm gesagt wurde. Es war das Kissen, das er näher zu sich zog und sich hinlegte, zögerlich seine Beine spreizte. „wir machen ein video... sonst glauben die beiden uns nicht“, das kleine Herz hinter seinen Rippen fing schneller an zu schlagen. „oder soll ich sie anrufen? ein videoanruf tut es auch sans... entscheide du“, der Blick war so stechend. Er wollte nicht entscheiden, das war ihm doch eh alles schon so unangenehm. Aber irgendwo musste er es zugeben, es erregte ihn.

„R-rufen wir sie an...?“, Sans' Stimme wurde leiser, er sah in das Gesicht seines Bruders. Das Grinsen wurde breiter und er erhob sich, setzte sich auf das Ende des Bettes. „nyeh... ich hätte dich nicht für so verdorben gehalten.. dann zeig ihnen gleich auch schön, was du die letzten stunden brav in dir behalten hast, ja?“, ein Nicken war die Antwort die Papyrus genügte.

Kurz wurde der Kontakt seines dunklen Doppelgänger heraus gesucht und er drückte auf die Taste bei seinem Handy für den Videoanruf, wartete einen Augenblick bis er entgegen genommen wurde. „Was willst du? Ich bin ziemlich beschäftigt“, Papyrus konnte nicht anders als zu kichern. „so nett wie eh und je edge... ist red bei dir?“, es war ein mehr als genervtes Schnauben das ihm antwortete.

„Sans!!“, die Stimme halte nicht nur bei ihnen durch das Haus sondern auch bei ihnen durch den Raum und es war der Jüngste, der leicht zusammen zuckte und die Augen schloss. Wieso hatte er eigentlich gewollt das sie die Beiden nun anrufen? „sup bro?“, das Ebenbild seines Bruders tauchte auf und er grinste nur noch breiter.

„hey red“, es war der Andere, der auch gleich grinste. „na stretch... was gibt’s?“, Papyrus konnte nicht anders als zu schmunzeln. „sans will euch etwas zeigen... ihr habt doch das bild vorhin bekommen oder?“, der leichte Rotschimmer der plötzlich bei den Brüdern auftauchte sagte alles. Dabei hatte er sich wirklich Mühe gegeben, das Bild war perfekt geworden, an dem wie die Beiden ihn jetzt durch die Kamera ansahen wusste er es. „hats euch gefallen?“

Es war an Edge, der sich etwas räusperte. „Blue hat es aber nicht geschafft, oder etwa doch? Es hat Sans damals sehr viel Training gekostet...“, das würde sein Ego jetzt aber wirklich kränken. „na was glaubst du denn?“

„ich will es sehen! wenn du uns schon extra anrufst... wo ist blue?!“, es war nun an Stretch das Handy zu drehen. Es war das kleine Skelett was in den Fokus kam, die Beine noch immer gespreizt und ein intensives Blau in seinem Gesicht. „H-hey...“, seine Stimme war so leise, er konnte die anderen Beiden sehen. Das Rot in ihren Gesichtern wurde dunkler als es an seinem Bruder war noch näher zu kommen, das Handy weiter herunter, zwischen seine Beine zu halten.  
„zeig es ihnen sans...“, wie hypnotisch waren die Worte des Älteren und er nickte leicht.  
Die rechte Hand wanderte zu seinen magischgeformten Lippen, die für die beiden Zuschauer so deutlich zu sehen waren und er legte seinen Zeige- und Mittelfinger jeweils an die Seiten.  
Mit einer kleinen Bewegung spreizte er die blaue Magie, er ließ sich entspannter ins Kissen sinken und auch endlich locker, es war die orangene Flüssigkeit die im nächsten Moment aus der süßen Enge kam.

„fuck... das gibt’s doch nicht“, es war Red, der auch leicht keuchte und ein Knurren zu hören war. „das... und du warst mit alphys trainieren? Das kannst du mir doch nicht erzählen blue!“

Er war so nervös, spürte wie mehr von der Erlösung seines Bruders aus ihm lief, herunter bevor es auf die Bettdecke tropfte. „D-doch... ich... es war nicht leicht, a-aber ich wollte es schaffen“, wieder war es ein Knurren das durch das Mobiltelefon dran.  
„Nun gut... dann habt ihr also die Herausforderung geschafft, was willst du als Belohnung haben?“, die Frage war an Stretch gerichtet, als dieser sich etwas bewegte. „hmm... das ist eine gute frage.. wie wäre es, wenn ihr uns jetzt zuhört und im gegenzug aber die nächsten drei tage auf sex verzichtet?“, es war Red, der laut murrte.  
„das glaubst du doch selbst nicht!“, es war ein Zischen, als Papyrus das Handy wieder hochnahm und die Beiden ansah. „Gut, okay, das machen wir. Danach werden wir ja sehen was du zu der neuen Herausforderung sagst..“, das Grinsen war vielversprechend.

„geht klar.“

 


	8. Day 8 - Leather-Latex / UF!Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is going to be a bit solo action~ x3 have fun!!
> 
> xXx
> 
> Heute gibts ein bisschen Spaß alleine ~ x3 viel Spaß!

Der Reiz war so groß. Die Chance war einmalig und er hatte sie nur jetzt. Jetzt oder nie. Zögerlich sahen die roten Kugeln noch immer auf das paar Handschuhe das so unberührt auf der Couchlehne lag.  
Wie konnte er sie auch nur vergessen? Wohin war Papyrus gegangen das er seine Handschuhe nicht anziehen würde? Viele Fragen die sich in seinem Kopf bildeten, aber auch eine Sache, die er schon immer ausprobieren wollte. Sans liebte das Gefühl von Leder auf seinen Knochen, aber nie hatte er sich getraut es ihm zu sagen. Generell, bevor sie .. wirklich weiter gingen hatte er sie ausgezogen. Dabei gab es nichts schöneres als den Stoff zu spüren, er war so fest und nicht so weich wie wenn man ihn direkt berührte – Knochen auf Knochen... so seltsam das klingen mag.

Leder fühlte sich rau an, grob und Sans mochte es sich zwar selbst oft nicht so gerne eingestehen, aber er liebte es wenn Papyrus grob zu ihm war.

Die starken Hände zu spüren, die ihn herunter drückten, auf das Bett und wenn er ihn...

Ein satter Rotton legte sich in sein Gesicht, sorgte dafür das seine Magie schon auf Hochtouren arbeitete als er nur die beiden Handschuhe anstarrte. Shit.

Kurzerhand ergriff er sie, jetzt oder nie. Und Sans würde sich das nicht zwei mal überlegen, wenn er daran dachte was sein Bruder mit ihm machen würde wenn er ihn erwischen würde, mit seinen Handschuhen! Die Beiden geschnappt war es ein -Blip- und er befand sich in seinem Zimmer, schloss vorsichtshalber gleich die Tür hinter sich ab und trottete zu seinem Bett herüber. War zwar nicht so angenehm wie bei Papyrus im Bett, weil es einfach sauberer und auch bequemer war, aber wenn er nicht da war, war sein Zimmer für ihn Tabu und das war auch okay. Aber das er sich damit nicht auf dem Sofa erwischen lassen wollte musste leider seine alte Matratze hinhalten.

 

In Windeseile war es die Jacke die ihren Weg auf den Boden gefunden hatte, zusammen mit seinen Schuhen und seiner Shorts, die Socken sowie das Shirt ließ er der Bequemlichkeit halber lieber an, die Unterlage gab einen seltsamen Laut von sich als sich Sans darauf fallen ließ und an die Wand lehnte um nicht gleich gänzlich zu liegen.

Die roten Lederhandschuhe noch immer in der rechten Hand überlegte er nochmals kurz, schoss aber alle Zweifel einfach ins Aus und schloss seine Augen. Es war nicht falsch, wieso denn auch? Er wollte es probieren, würde sich einfach seinen Bruder vorstellen, der ihn berühren würde.. das war weder verwerflich noch falsch! Nur weil... weil er sich die Handschuhe nahm? Ach Quatsch. Davon würde er auch nie etwas mitbekommen – wer sollte es ihm verraten?

Solche Dinge zu probieren davon träumte er schon länger, aber es war nicht so leicht mit Papyrus über so etwas zu reden. Wie denn auch? Sein Bruder war so streng, er wusste was er wollte und Sans gab es ihm – gerne. Viele hatten immer den Eindruck er würde nur nach seiner Pfeife tanzen, aber das stimmte nicht. Dennoch war der Jüngere sehr störrisch und herrisch, aus dem Grund ließ er solche Dinge einfach unter den Tisch fallen.

Dafür gab es doch Momente wie diesen, in dem er das ganze Haus für sich alleine hatte und die Handschuhe nun endlich anzog, selbst etwas schief grinsen musste als er merkte, wie viel zu groß sie eigentlich waren. Das er kleinere Hände hatte das wusste Sans doch, aber das der Unterschied so gewaltig war... damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Nun gut, das sollte aber nicht stören. Das Shirt wurde mit Leichtigkeit nach oben gezogen als er es sich noch bequemer machte, etwas sinken ließ und seine Augenhöhlen schloss. Soweit so gut. Nun bräuchte er nur noch an seinen Bruder denken, dann würde das alles perfekt.

Testend und vorsichtig war es die rechte Hand, die sich bewegte, er mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger über das eigene Brustbein strich und bei dem Gefühl dass das Leder auf den Knochen hinterließ erzitterte, er scharf die Luft einatmete. O-okay, doch intensiver als gedacht.

Das Bild in seinen Gedanken wurde langsam klarer, das größere Skelett, der leicht über ihn gebeugt war, das zufriedene und breite Grinsen im Gesicht als es seine Hand war, die über das Brustbein herüber zu den Rippen wanderte. Fast schon konnte er seine Stimme hören. 'Was möchtest du Sans?'

 

Ein Keuchen, als er mit Druck über die Rippen strich, erbebte bei der so realen Vorstellung. Er brauchte nicht antworten, der Papyrus in seinen Gedanken hatte es verstanden und er wanderte zärtlich an die Innenseite der Knochen, brachte Sans dazu laut zu keuchen und sich anzuspannen, die Zähne aufeinander zu pressen. Woah. Okay, das war.. nochmal wieder etwas ganz anderes.

Sanft und ausgiebig wurden die Rippen bearbeitet, eine nach der Anderen, herunter – von außen und von innen. Es sorgte dafür das es die bekannte und bevorzugte Magie war, die sich an seinem Becken sammelte und bildete, die feuchten Lippen die schon jetzt nach mehr Aufmerksamkeit schrien als sie bekamen. Alles mit seiner Zeit!

Dennoch wollte er es nicht ausreizen, die Angst das sein Bruder jede Sekunde zurück kommen könnte war noch da und aus dem Grund ließ er die Hand weiter herunter gleiten, es war die Zweite die sich an den Rand seines Beckenknochen legte und er kurz, fast kaum die Wirbelsäule von innen berührte und es gleich bereute. Der erstickte Laut der Sans verließ war leise, gedämpft durch die Zähne die stark zusammen gebissen waren, aber die Welle an Hitze und Erregung hatte was ausgereicht ihn zum kommen zu bringen.

Das sollte er sich merken!

Die rechte Hand streichelte mit Druck und synchron mit der Linken nun über den Beckenkamm, über die Innenseite dabei und ließ ihn nur wieder laut und schwer keuchen, seinen kleinen Körper erzittern und brachte die kleine Perle an seiner Magie zum zucken.

„shit...“, wenn er etwas nicht besaß, dann war es Geduld. Aus dem Grund führte er die linke Hand zu süßen roten Lippen, spreizte sie mit dem Zeige- und Ringfinger und er atmete stockend ein. Die rechte Hand gesellte sich dazu, es waren nur wenige Sekunden ehe der Zeigefinger über die nach Aufmerksamkeit schreiende Perle strich und es ein ungehaltenes Stöhnen war das seine Kehle verließ. Stars... das war unglaublich gut.

Mit Druck rieb er das kleine Nervenbündel, unkontrolliert stieß seine Hüfte nach vorne und er wurde lauter, schneller in seinen Bewegungen und kniff die Augen fester zu. Das war so gut... unglaublich gut.

„paps“, unweigerlich war es sein Bruder der in seinen Gedanken wieder auftauchte und er stöhnte lauter, rieb wieder über die Perle ehe der Finger herunter wanderte. Die feuchte Öffnung verlangte nach mehr, aus dem Grund war es erst der Zeigefinger der ohne Widerstand in ihn eindrang. „hnn... das hätte ich schon viel früher machen sollen“, der Kopf sackte in den Nacken als der Mittelfinger sich dazu gesellte, anfing sich gleich zu bewegen. Das war unglaublich. Seine Hüfte bewegte sich gegen die Finger, die schneller in ihrer Bemühung wurden... das würde er nicht mehr lange aushalten...

 


	9. Day 9 - Asphyxiation / Swapfellcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... have fun again - some sweet swapfellcest~ Sans being a nice brother to his little pup! 
> 
> xXx
> 
> Nun... habt Spaß - süßes Swapfellcest~ Sans ist ein lieber Bruder zu seinem Paps!

Ein Spiel. Es war wie immer, jedes Mal war es das Selbe zwischen ihnen. So sehr wie er sich doch nach außen hin so zeigte, so stark, unverletzlich und dominant – so anders war er bei seinem Bruder.   
Sans liebte ihn. Es gab kein Monster im Untergrund, in seinem ganzen Leben das er so sehr geliebt hatte und für den er alles tun würde. Das es Papyrus war, der im Hintergrund die Fäden zog, dafür sorgte das die Skelettbrüder keine Probleme hatten, das wussten nur sie.   
Nicht das er schwach war, aber sein älterer Bruder war eben mehr als das wofür man ihn hielt und was die anderen Monster aus ihm machten. Aber auch er... hatte diese schwachen Momente. Heute war wieder so ein Tag gewesen.   
Es war ein Besuch im Labor bei Undyne gewesen, gefolgt von einer Anhörung bei ihrer Königin und er war einfach... frustriert gewesen. Aber nicht die Art, die Sans an ihm kannte. Die Müdigkeit war heute besonders schlimm, er wirkte so ausgelaugt, schlapp und einfach unendlich unzufrieden.

„Was ist passiert?“, die Frage brannte ihm auf der nicht vorhandenen Zunge, das Blau sah auf in das müde Gesicht des Größeren. Mit einem leisen Seufzen ließ dieser die Gabel nieder, lehnte sich nach hinten. Die Arme wurden an den Seiten kraftlos hängen gelassen, der Blick richtete sich gegen die Küchendecke. „nichts besonderes“, die Antwort klang leise und für seinen Gesprächspartner mehr als unbefriedigend.

„Papyrus, wieso lügst du mich an?“, Sans konnte es nicht haben, wenn er ihm die Wahrheit nicht sagte. Immer noch sah das Blau aufdringlich seinen Gegenüber an, der leicht lachen musste. Erwischt. „du weißt doch wie es läuft, erst undyne die hilfe bei einem experiment braucht, aber es nicht schafft.. toriel sitzt ihr im nacken, ich hab versucht zeit bei ihr auszuhandeln.. du weißt doch wie sie im augenblick ist wegen der seelensache“, die Worte klangen mehr als erschöpft und frustriert. Es war an dem Jüngeren sich von seinem Platz zu erheben.  
Das sie gerade noch Abendessen wollten war nun vergessen, er kam herüber und setzte sich ungefragt auf das linke Bein des Größeren, lehnte sich stumpf an ihn. „Wieso lässt du dich denn ärgern..? Du weißt doch wir müssen uns nichts von ihr gefallen lassen Papy..“, Sans' Stimme wurde leiser, der Spitzname sorgte für den gewünschten Effekt.   
Er spürte das sanfte, fast unterdrückte Zittern. „Wollen wir dich ein wenig ablenken? Damit du den blöden Tag vergessen kannst...? Damit du wieder weißt was wirklich wichtig ist?“, die Fragen ernteten ein feines Orange auf den Wangenknochen seines Bruders. „Ich liebe dich Papy... die Anderen sind egal, wir schaffen das zu zweit... das weißt du doch oder?“

Zwei starke und bestimmende Armen legten sich um ihn, zogen ihn näher an sich heran, er vergrub sein Gesicht in dem Oberteil des Jüngeren. Atmete seinen Duft ein. „sans ich liebe dich auch, du bist alles was ich brauche“, zufrieden lächelte das kleine Skelett. Mehr brauchten sie nicht. Sollte der Untergrund doch verrückt spielen. Sie hatten sich. Für immer.

 

„ist das wirklich okay für dich?“, es waren diese Momente, die so kostbar für Sans waren. Papyrus der so... wehrlos unter ihm lag, die Hände über seinem Kopf an das Gestell seines Bettes gebunden. Eigentlich unnötig, hätte er gewollt würde ihn nichts dort festhalten, aber es war für ihr Spiel einfach wichtig.

„Alles für dich Papyrus.. ich möchte das du dich besser fühlst“, die leichte Erhebung an seinem Hüftknochen konnte er doch schon längst spüren. Er wollte ihn. Nur ihn, aber so leicht würde er es ihm nicht machen. Papyrus wollte etwas besonderes, spielen – so wie sie es länger nicht mehr getan hatten. „du bist so gut zu mir bruder“, das breite Grinsen genügte ihm doch schon. Das er ihm so vertraute war für ihn mehr als Bestätigung, obwohl Papyrus kein Problem damit haben würde ihn zu überwinden, aber gerade hatte Sans die Kontrolle.   
Und das war es doch auch wonach dem Liegenden der Sinn stand. Unterwürfig zu sein, unterlegen. Normal war er es auch den ganzen Tag, weil er sich so geben musste, wollte damit Sans den Respekt bekam den er sich verdient hatte, aber ab und an wollte er es einfach auch hier. Wenn sie unter sich waren. Sonst war er eher der.... Dominante, Stürmische.

Sans wollte ihm aber geben wonach ihm der Sinn stand, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel so viel zu tun, aber für seinen Bruder würde er immer alles tun.

Sein Platz auf dem Hüftknochen des Älteren war perfekt, es hatte sich schon die gewohnte Masse gebildet, er spürte die Erregung die gegen den magisch geformten Hinter drückte als er sich leicht nach vorne und dann zurück bewegte um ihm gleich der Hose zu entledigen. Sanft zog er sie herunter, freudig sprang ihm die orangene Härte entgegen und er leckte sich mit der blauen Zunge über die Lippen. Geschickt schaffte es das kleine Monster nun auch von seiner Hose zu befreien, die Nässe konnte er doch schon spüren, denn auch er war so nervös und wollte so gerne... mit einem breiten Grinsen nahm er wieder Platz, ließ die Spitze der Erregung zwischen seine Lippen gleiten ehe er mit einem Ruck auf ihm sank, es mit einem sehnsüchtigen Stöhnen kommentierte und dem Größeren ein kehliges Grollen entlockte.

„heh.. kannst du es selbst nicht mehr erwarten?“, dieses Grinsen würde er ihm noch abgewöhnen wenn er hier das sagen hatte. „Halt die Klappe“, ein Zischen als er seinen Oberkörper nach vorne beugte.

 

Sanft ließ er die Hüfte kreisen, keuchte selbst als seine Finger sich bestimmend um den Nacken des Liegenden legten und er breiter grinste als er zugriff, das leichte Japsen sofort hörte. Die Hüfte, die sich plötzlich mit Druck nach oben bewegte und ihn nur wieder laut stöhnen ließ. „Hnn... du bist so verdorben Papy... wie kannst du nur so gierig sein? Ist das nicht genug?“, wieder kreiste seine Hüfte als er sich erhob und mit Kraft wieder sinken ließ.   
Die Wände die sich so süß um sein Glied verkrampften, Sans konnte nicht anders als wieder laut zu stöhnen und seine Finger drückten stärker zu. Dieses Spiel, oft hatte er es schon verlangt, aber es war schwierig gewesen das perfekte Mittelmaß zu finden.

„Du fühlst dich unglaublich an Papy“, das Blau in seinen Augen wandelte sich in Herzen und er stöhnte nur wieder laut. Die Bewegungen wurden schneller, sorgten dafür das sich nicht nur bei ihm die Lust ins Unendliche steigerte. Er spürte wie stärker die Stöße von unten wurden, hielt seinen Blick immer auf den Anderen gerichtet. Falls...

Es war das Orange in den dunklen Augenhöhlen das etwas nach hinten sackte, schneller flackerte und er lockerte seinen Griff, spürte und hörte die Papyrus nach Luft schnappte. Er spürte wie der Ältere in ihm zuckte.

„Stars... du bist so gierig“, es war nur um ihn Luft holen zu lassen, ehe die Finger wieder fester zugriffen und er in das lustverzerrte Gesicht seines Bruder sehen konnte. Das hier war mehr als gut, auch wenn Sans es nicht so verstehen konnte. Aber so wie der Ältere in einem Tun intensiver wurde wusste er das er bald kommen würde... „Du glaubst doch nicht das wir schon fertig sind oder Papy?“, er beugte sich weiter herunter, die blaue Zunge leckte über den in orange getauchten Wangenknochen. „Du kommst erst wenn ich es dir gestatte, verstanden? Oder du wirst dir wünschen ich würde nicht so fest zudrücken!“

 


	10. Day 10 - Edgeplay / Kedgeup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even sure if someone wants to read a summary... so have some sweet Classic!Sans x Underfell!Papyrus x3
> 
> xXx
> 
> Ob jemand überhaupt eine Beschreibung lesen will..? Viel Spaß mit ein wenige Classic!Sans x Underfell!Papyrus x3

Es war ein warmer, fast schon heißer Schauer der seine Knochen durchströmte, das Blau auf seinen Wangenknochen wurde dunkler, es waren die kleinen Kugeln die in das Gesicht des Doppelgängers seines Bruders sahen.   
Sans war sich nicht mehr ganz sicher ob das hier wirklich das war, was er wollte oder ob es nicht doch eine dumme Idee war. Das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht hatte sich gelegt als er das Messer spürte, ein starker Zittern erfasste seine Knochen. „Du brauchst keine Angst haben“, das Grinsen sprach mehr als tausend Worte.   
Ein müdes, fast schon amüsiertes Lachen entwich ihm als er die Augenhöhlen halb schloss, er etwas an dem Seil an seinen Händen zog. „heh... da braucht es schon ein bisschen mehr als dich und ein messer.“

Die Stille die für die nächsten Sekunden herrschte war unangenehm, aber Sans ließ sich nicht beirren, es war das Metall, welches einen seltsamen Ton von sich gab als es anfing den Stoff seines Shirts zu durchtrennen, die kühle Luft an die warmen Knochen ließ. „Ach?“, die Spitze die sich näher an das Brustbein wagte und dafür sorgte, das er scharf Luft einsog.

Kurz waren es die Fesseln, die etwas knarrten als er an ihnen zog, der leichte Schmerz der ihn durchfuhr als mehr Druck ausgeübt wurde und Sans ein leises, verbotenes Keuchen nicht unterdrücken konnte. Ein ungewohntes, aber nicht unwillkommenes Empfinden, auf das seine Magie sofort reagierte und sich an seinem Hüftknochen manifestierte, der blaue Schein mehr als viel versprechend aussah.   
„Aber ich will dir auch keine Angst machen“, der Druck wurde für einen Augenblick weniger, ließ ihn schwer Luft einatmen. „Ich will das du in weniger als zehn Minuten einfach nur nach mir bettelst, das ich dich fülle und dir neben bei mehr von diesem süßen und ungewohnten Schmerz beschere. Ich bin mir sicher du wirst es lieben – du ist immer hin ein Sans“, die Worte erreichten das kleine Skelett und er gab ein leises Grummeln von sich.   
Ab und an hasste er diese Vergleiche doch, aber Edge hatte Recht. Er war auch immer noch ein Doppelgänger seines Bruders, seines so liebevollen und netten Bruders, aber eben nicht er. Papyrus wäre nie auf so eine Idee gekommen, aber bei den Brüdern aus Underfell war es eben doch anders. Genau das würde er nun erfahren, was dieser Papyrus mit seinem Bruder so anstellte. Mit seinem Sans.

Ein erschrockener Laut entwich ihm, er kniff die Beine zusammen als er spürte das sich meine Magie formte, die schon feuchten Lippen formte die deutlich zeigten, wie aufgeregt er war. Das Messer hatte sich einen Weg über sein Brustbein gesucht, war daran herunter gewandert und hielt in der Mitte inne.

  
„Wo bist du denn mit deinen Gedanken Sans?“, das Grinsen das ihm entgegen blickte ließ ihn nur noch mehr erröten, brachte seinen Körper zum Beben und die Enge dazu sich in Erwartung und Vorfreude zu verkrampfen. „e-edge... d-du-“, es war an dem Größeren sich herunter zu beugen, sein Gesicht kam vor dem des Kleineren zum stehen.

„Ich finde wir sollten heute mal keine unnötigen 'Spitznamen' verwenden, oder?“, ein Hauchen, der warme Atem der gegen seine Wangenknochen strich. Die rechte Hand von Papyrus die nach oben wanderte und sanft über seinen Wangenknochen streichelte. „o-okay paps“, die kleinen, weißen Kugeln sahen auf, als die rote Zunge fordernd über seine Zähne leckte.   
Die Augen schließend öffnete sich der Mund des kleinen Monsters, entlockte ihm der Kuss ein mehr als wohliges Seufzen, die Farbe in seinem Gesicht wurde dunkler und es war das fordernde Rot das einen Kampf gegen seine Zunge einging den er von vorne herein nicht gewinnen konnte.

Ein Keuchen, vom Kuss erstickt das ihm entwich als das Messer mehr Druck ausübte, über den Knochen schabte und den kleinen Körper stark zusammen zucken ließ, bei der Mischung aus Schmerz und Lust war er doch mehr als überfordert.

Der Kuss wurde von dem Größeren unterbrochen, der sich selbst etwas anders positionierte, er dem Druck seiner eigenen Hose Luft machte und die harte Erregung zum Vorschein brachte, Sans ein gieriges und leises Stöhnen entlockte als er die Spitze zwischen die feuchten Lippen gleiten ließ.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht dass dich das so anmacht... ich glaube wir fordern das mal ein wenig mehr heraus“, die Worte nahm das kleine Skelett am Rand war. Was meinte er? Ganz folgen konnte Sans den Worten nicht als die Erregung sich wieder zwischen die Nässe drängte, die Spitze in ihn eindrang und er den Kopf in den Nacken warf. Seit dem sie damit angefangen hatten war er immer wieder fasziniert davon wie gut sich der Jüngere in ihm anfühlte, wie er sich Stück für Stück tiefer in ihn drängte und er...   
„w-was hast du vor?!“, der Griff an seiner Seele sorgte dafür das sein Verstand sich zurück meldete, er richtete seinen Blick auf das Monster, das über ihn gebeugt war. Die Messerspitze, die dem blauen Herzen so gefährlich nahe kam. „p-paps... i-ich... d-das kann … aah!“, es war ein kräftiger Stoß, Sans der seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte. Was genau machte er denn jetzt gerade?   
Die Hüfte des Größeren kreiste etwas, sorgte dafür das die Enge sich um die Härte leicht verkrampfte und ihn tiefer in sich aufnahm, der Ältere sich gegen ihn drückte. „Keine Sorge... ich weiß was ich tue.“

In so einem Augenblick fiel es ihm schwer, einfach so die Ruhe zu bewahren, aber er vertraute ihm. Egal als wie brutal und rücksichtslos er Edge kennen gelernt hatte, er hatte ihn nicht enttäuscht. Auch wenn das kalte, metallische Gefühl an seiner eigenen Seele mehr als befremdlich war.

Als würde der Jüngere es merken war er es, der sich leicht aus ihm zurück zog, nur um wieder in ihn zu stoßen, dafür zu sorgen das Sans nicht anders konnte als wieder laut zu Keuchen, sich gegen die Stöße zu bewegen und mehr von dem haben wollend. Ein seltsames, intensives und erregendes Ziehen brannte sich durch seine Knochen als es das Messer war, welches sich fester gegen die so empfindsame und zerbrechliche Oberfläche der Seele drückte, das kleine Monster dazu brachte laut zu stöhnen und nach Luft zu schnappen. „w-was... was machst du da?“, Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augenwinkeln.   
Es waren die kleinen Kugeln, die den Größeren ansahen als er sich etwas herunter beugte, mit der Zunge über die Stelle leckte, an der das Messer gerade gewesen war. Die Reaktion war mehr als perfekt.

Sans warf den Kopf zurück, die süße Enge verkrampfte sich so angenehm um seine Härte als er kurz wieder zustieß und breit Grinsen musste, das verlockende und laute Stöhnen tief in sich aufnahm. „Hmm... es scheint dir zu gefallen oder?“  
Wieder war es das Messer, welches auf die leicht feuchte Oberfläche drückte, tiefer und fester sich in die Masse drückte und sich das kleine Skelett aufbäumte, schwer keuchte und fest an an den Fesseln zog. „f-fuck... paps.. d-das...!!“, der Kleine konnte es nicht in Worte fassen. Es war unbeschreiblich, es tat weh, aber war auch so angenehm, erregend und fremdlich. „Ist es gut, ja? Dann sei beruhigt... wir sind noch lange nicht fertig“, es war der Blick, der etwas finsterer, dennoch so vielversprechend wurde. Der Ältere schluckte, biss die Zähne aufeinander und nickte leicht, das würde... eine lange Nacht werden.

 


	11. Day 11 - Sadism / Masochism / Edgeberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, so here goes one of my fav pairings and one of my fav kinks together! Have fun with some sweet Edgeberry! 
> 
> xXx
> 
> Nun, hier kommt eines meiner Lieblingspairings mit einem meiner Lieblingskinks! Habt viel Vergnügen !

Der stark zitternde Körper unter ihm ließ ihn erschaudern, dabei hatte er noch gar nicht richtig angefangen. Es war faszinierend, wie ähnlich sie sich doch alle waren, obwohl jeder Sans doch unterschiedlich war. Aber es gab Züge in denen waren sie sich so gleich, so war es doch auch mit Schmerz.

Sein Bruder genoss es so sehr Schmerzen zu spüren, das hatten sie schon früh heraus gefunden und auch bei der klassischen Version von Red hatte er es heraus finden dürfen, aber bei ihm hätte er es nicht erwartet. Es war zufällig gewesen.

Dank der Maschine die Sans wieder zum Laufen gebracht hatte waren sie öfter in anderen Universen unterwegs als sie Zuhause waren, was den Vorteil mit sich brachte das er ganz andere Seiten an seinen eigenen Ebenbildern oder auch an den Doppelgängern seines Bruders kennen lernte.

 

So war es der pure Zufall, das er gestern durch das Wohnzimmer im Swapuniversum gelaufen war, weil er etwas gesucht hatte als er die ruhige und schon niedliche Version von Sans dabei beobachtete hatte, wie er das Essen zubereitete. Blue hatte ihn nicht bemerkt, aus dem Grund war es noch verbotener gewesen. Als er abgerutscht war mit dem Messer beim Schneiden hatte Edge mit jeder Reaktion gerechnet, aber nicht damit.

Es war das wirklich verlockendste und süßeste Stöhnen das er je gehört hatte als das kleine Skelett etwas zusammen sackte und sich ein so helles und niedliches Blau auf seine Wangenknochen verirrte. Niemals hätte er bei Blue damit gerechnet das er den Schmerz so sehr mochte, das warf auch gleich ein ganz anderes Licht auf sein Training mit Alpyhs.   
Als er ihn damit konfrontiert hatte war er so so zurückhaltend und schüchtern gewesen, Edge konnte ihm ansehen das es ihm so unangenehm war die Wahrheit zu sagen und auch eine seiner Bitten war es gewesen es nicht seinem Bruder zu sagen. Aber wieso denn nicht?   
Wieso waren alle denn nur so verdammt verklemmt, wenn es darum ging es ihrem Bruder anzuvertrauen? Also ob Stretch oder auch Papyrus es sich nehmen lassen wollen würde, wenn..

 

„E-Edge“, es war die liebliche Stimme die ihn aus seinen Gedanken holte, das Rot welches kurz aufblitze ehe er herunter sah, auf die großen blauen Herzen traf.

Blue war so besonders, hielt sich nicht zurück und hatte ihn nach ihrem Gespräch sofort gebeten es auszuprobieren, es zu erproben wie weit es ging, wie sehr er ihn reizen konnte und bis jetzt hatte das kleine Skelett nicht einmal ihr Safeword benutzen müssen. „Wirst du ungeduldig?“, es war die rechte Hand die über die mittlerweile dunkelblaue Masse strich. Die Schläge hatten doch mehr gesessen als erwartet, aber der Blick weiter an seinem Becken entlang, an die Flüssigkeit die auf das Bett getropft war, sie sprach eine ganz andere Sprache.

„B-bitte.. ich möchte mehr...“, wieder sah er auf, ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz. „Was willst du Sans?“, da waren sie auch alle gleich. Der blaue Schimmer wurde dunkler und peinlich berührt drehte er seinen Kopf wieder weg, drückte das Gesicht ins Kissen. Es war sein Hintern, den er weiter ausstreckte. „Tu mir weh... bitte...!! I-ich will mehr Schmerzen spüren...!!“, die Ehrlichkeit hinter seinen Worten war so erregend.   
„Wie du wünscht, aber..“, es war die Hand, die nochmal über die weiche Masse strich. „Wie siehts aus? Fühlst du dich noch gut?“, selbst wenn Edge oft so wirkte, aber er würde seinen Partner bei so etwas nie aus den Augen lassen. Das leise und hohe Kichern hörte er, es ließ einen feinen roten Schimmer auf seinen Wangenknochen erscheinen als sich der Kleinere wieder zu ihm drehte. „J-ja, n-nur bitte... ich“, wie als Aufforderung wackelte er mit seinem Becken und somit auch dem süßen Hintern der sich Edge entgegen streckte. „Ich möchte mehr!“

 

Er konnte sich ein finsteres Lachen nicht verkneifen, es war wirklich faszinierend wie sehr sie sich ähnelten und doch unterschiedlich waren. Wenn er da an seinen Bruder oder an ihr Original dachte... Red war in seiner Art so fordernd und frech, Sans war so schüchtern und konnte nicht mal auch nur ansatzweise das um Ausdruck bringen und Blue nahm kein Blatt vor den Mund, war dabei jedoch immer noch so verboten niedlich. „Dann will ich dich mal nicht warten lassen“, er hatte doch extra was schönes hier für sie Beide.

Es war an Edge sich kurz zu bewegen, er suchte etwas unter der Bettdecke hervor, was er zuvor dort verstaut hatte damit Blue es nicht sehen konnte. „Nicht gucken... mach die Augen zu, sei so gut, ja?“, das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht wurde breiter als er sah das der Andere seiner Aufforderung folgte. So einfach hatte er es wirklich lange nicht mehr gehabt, aber es war perfekt – er vertraute ihm blind. Bei der Tatsache lief ein heißer Schauer durch seine Knochen. „Dreh dich um Sans“, erneut wurde ihm Folge geleistet. Das kleine Skelett erzitterte leicht, wollte er gerade seine Beine zusammen kneifen, ihm das verbergen um das er sich nun kümmern wollte, als Papyrus aber schneller war. „Ah ah ah... wie soll ich denn hier ran kommen?“, seine freie, linke Hand streckte er aus, der Daumen strich mit Druck über die blaue Magie, das empfindliche Nervenbündel und entlockte dem Liegenden ein lautes stöhnen. „Aahh... n-nicht“, das Rot beobachtete wie sich die Finger in das Kissen und die Bettdecke krallten, die Hüfte sich ans Bett drückte.   
„Das wirst du gleich schreien wenn ich mit dir fertig bin.“

 

Das deutliche Zittern konnte er sehen, die Gerte in der rechten Hand konnte er nicht anders als wieder zu düster zu kichern, machte es sich zwischen den gespreizten Beinen bequemer und ließ das Leder kurz, flüchtig zwischen die Lippen gleiten. „W-was..?“, die Verwirrung war mehr als verständlich, er drückte die Spitze kurz gegen die Perle, sah das Zucken.   
„Genieß es einfach“, Edge löste den Kontakt. Es fühlte sich für sie Beide wie eine Ewigkeit an, er genoss, lauschte den Lauten des Kleineren, wie sich die Hüfte leicht bewegte, einfach mehr Berührung haben wollte, bevor er ausholte.

Der Anblick war seinen Augen ließ Edge fast unberührt kommen, es war Blue der die Wirbelsäule durchbog, ein lautes, gequältes Stöhnen von sich gab und im nächsten Augenblick wimmerte, das süße Nervenbündel das stark zuckte als er die Gerte drüber rieb, es mit seinem Schlag getroffen hatte und die schwere und hechelnde Atmung des Jüngeren deutlich hörte. „P-Papy...“, die Stimme, so niedlich und doch voller Verlangen. „N-nochmal.. b-bitte..!“, er hatte mit nichts anderem gerechnet. Papyrus holte aus, spürte das starke Zittern des Kleinen als er dieses Mal die feuchten Lippen traf, dafür sorgte das Blue nach Luft schnappte und den Kopf hin und her wand, der Grund war das er nicht wusste wohin mit seiner Lust. „Hah... s-so gut“, hinter den geschlossenen Augenhöhlen tanzten Sterne.

„Wir sind doch auch noch lange nicht fertig“, ein weiterer Schlag, das Stöhnen lauter als das zuvor, sehnsüchtiger. Das Becken, das versuchte verzweifelt auszuweichen, sich enger und tiefer an die Matratze drückte, aber ihm die Erregung keinesfalls verbarg. Das kleine Skelett war unglaublich erregt, die Nässe die in einem feinen Faden auf das Bett tropfte, die Perle die in voller Erwartung zuckte und nur auf den nächsten Schlag wartete.

„Aaaah!!“, Sans konnte nicht anders, seine Augenhöhlen weiteten sich bei der Intensität, die Herzen in ihnen wurden mit einem Mal so klein. Sein gesamter Körper stand unter Strom.

 

„Meinst du, du kannst dadurch kommen?“, es war die Gerte, die durch die Lippen glitt, hin zu der zuckenden Öffnung. Wie sehr er sich wohl danach sehnte endlich gefüllt zu werden? Das er ihn hart ran nahm? „I-ich..“, Blue suchte nach seiner Stimme, nach den Worten die Edge zusammen mit seinem Verstand ins Aus befördert hatte. „Ich d-denke schon..“, war die zierliche und schüchterne Antwort. Nichts was man nicht testen konnte.

Das Leder wanderte nach oben, rieb mit Druck wieder über den süßen Punkt, der dafür sorgte dass der Kleinere nur stark zuckte, ehe er dieses Mal nicht so doll ausholte, aber dafür zwei, drei Mal hintereinander in kurzen Abständen auf die Perle schlug. „Hnnn... f-fester... b-bitte“, da konnte jemand wohl nicht genug kriegen.

Edge keuchte, holte aus und biss die Zähne zusammen als sich der kleine Körper aufbäumte. Es war an Blue einen erstickten Schrei von sich zu geben, den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen als er die Klippe erreichte und dank Edge so schnell hinüber befördert wurde. Wieder ein Schlag, das klägliche Wimmern war Musik in seinen Ohren. „Hmm... wir sind noch nicht fertig nur weil du gekommen bist Sans“, er schlug erneut zu.

 


	12. Day 12 Master / Slave - Cherryberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gosh.. I'm still alive, felt like writing this piece of art today ~! 
> 
> Enjoy a little bit Cherryberry x3 
> 
> xXx
> 
> Ich lebe noch und hatte Lust das heute mal fertig zu schreiben ~! 
> 
> Viel Spaß mit ein wenig Cherryberry

Red hatte es nicht anders erwartet. Nachdem er die Partie wirklich gegen Blue verloren hatte und der Jüngere von ihm gefordert hatte einen Tag lang all das zu tun was er wollte, da war ihm doch von vorn herein klar gewesen, das es so ablaufen würde, wie es eben tat.

Nach viel Zeit an der frischen Luft, ein paar Momenten in denen er Blue geärgert hatte waren sie mittlerweile auf dem Sofa der Brüder gelandet – Stretch außer Haus und sie Beide sahen sich irgendein Special von Mettaton und Napstablook an.   
Das Rot in seinen Augen war aber keinesfalls auf den Bildschirm gerichtet – im Gegenteil. Sein Blick ruhte auf seinem Doppelgänger, der so fasziniert von dieser Sendung war, das es einfach unendlich süß war. Blue wirkte immer so unschuldig, so rein.. Red wollte so gerne einfach mal hinter diese Fassade blicken. Er wusste was zwischen den Brüdern passierte, hatte es von Stretch oft genug gehört und war schon fast neidisch das er so einen süßen Bruder zur Verfügung hatte der mit Freuden die Beine für ihn breit machte. Leider war er da nicht so.. eher war er es, der für Edge immer her halten musste. Red genoss den Sex, aber er wollte selbst gerne auch mal ab und an auf dieser Seite stehen.. er wollte..

  
„blue“, seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Raunen als er sich vorbeugte, seinen Arm über den Oberarmknochen wandern ließ und dafür sorgte dass das Monster neben ihm stark zusammen zuckte. „Mweh!! J-Ja?“, die großen Sterne sahen ihn an, so unschuldig und rein.. er grinste etwas breiter. „weißt du... der tag ist zwar noch nicht rum.. aber wie wäre es, wenn wir das ganze ein wenig fairer gestalten?“, er wusste dass das die einzige Art war an Blue heran zu kommen. „Fairer?“, irritiert wurde der Blick des Kleineren.   
„naja.. jetzt habe ich den ganzen tag alles gemacht was du wolltest.. und du weißt das einiges davon für mich echt sehr anstrengend war.. wie wäre es, wenn wir die rollen jetzt einmal tauschen? meinst du nicht das wäre mir gegenüber fair? oder bist du echt so egoistisch?“, das meinte das größere Skelett nicht einmal böse – nein. Er wollte nur das Blue in diesen Zwiespalt kam, in dem er so oft steckte. Was war richtig, was war falsch.. für den Kleineren bedeutete dies unglaublich viel und er wusste das-   
„Oh!! Daran Habe Ich Gar Nicht Gedacht! Du Hast Vollkommen Recht Red!“, bingo.

Das Grinsen wurde breiter, er ließ den Arm wieder sinken und lehnte sich zurück, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Das Heißt Ich Bin Jetzt-“  
„genau.. du bist jetzt mein diener“, das Rot funkelte einmal intensiver, eh er den Kopf leicht schief legte. „und was könntest du wohl für mich tun..?“  
„Ich Tue Alles Was Du Möchtest!“

 

Genau das was er hören wollte. Es war an ihm sich herüber zu beugen, er merkte sofort das Blue eher aus Reflex heraus zurück wich, aber nicht weit kam immer hin kam hinter ihm die Sofalehne. „alles was ich will?“, ein eifriges Nicken antwortete ihm. „Alles!“

„dann gehen wir nach oben in dein zimmer... ich möchte das du es bequem hast“, die Verwirrung war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben als er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte. „Aber..“  
„oder willst du doch nicht? ich hätte dich nicht für so eigensinnig gehalten...“, Red zuckte mit den Schultern, aber er merkte sofort was seine Worte für eine Folge hatten. „W-was?! Nein!! Okay! Wir Gehen Nach Oben!“, Blue sprang fast von seinem Platz auf und war Feuer und Flamme. Der Größere folgte ihm langsam und schloss die Zimmertür hinter sich, verschloss sie zur Sicherheit. Wenn Stretch wollte würde er so oder so hier herein kommen.. aber dann wäre es doch eh schon passiert. „Und Jetzt?“  
„zieh dich aus blue.. und form' das was du immer für stretch formst“, seine Worte wurden etwas strenger, er konnte das intensive Blau beobachten das sich auf die Wangenknochen des Anderen schlich. „W-Wie?“, seine Stimme zitterte etwas, peinlich berührt wich er einen Schritt zurück als Red näher kam.   
„ausziehen.. oder muss sich dein meister wiederholen?“, der kleine Körper zuckte zusammen. „I-Ich..“, Blue wusste nicht was er tun sollte. „nana.. es geht nicht mehr um dich.. sondern um mich, schon vergessen?“

 

Unsicher sahen die Sterne ihn an als er den Schal langsam abnahm, ihn aber sorgfältig auf den Stuhl an seinem Schreibtisch legte und es folgte sein Shirt, die Hose und er presste die Beine leicht zusammen. Er spürte die Blicke, das Blau in seinem Gesicht wurde dunkler und es war diese fiese Hitze die wie bei Stretch von ganz alleine kam. Seine Magie die die runden Kurven annahm, die üppigen Brüste und auch die süßen Lippen an seinem Becken, zwischen den Beinen, die er versuchte zu verstecken. „U-Und Jetzt?“

„leg dich hin blue.. und berühr' dich selbst... zeig deinem meister das du ein guter junge bist“, wieder ein unsicherer Blick, aber er folgte der Anweisung.

Zitternd legte er sich auf sein Raketenbett, er war zwar unschuldig aber nicht naiv. Stretch hatte ihn auch schon dazu aufgefordert.. schwer holte er Luft durch die Nase, rutschte etwas nach oben und machte es sich auf seinem Kissen bequem als er die Beine weit spreizte, die süßen weiblichen Züge entblößte und Red ein leises Grollen entlockte. „so süß nur für mich..“, die Worte schmeichelten ihm. Er war so verlegen und unsicher.. irgendwie hatte er ja schon sowas geahnt. Red und sein Bruder waren sich so ähnlich, sie waren Beide so pervers!

 

Sehnsüchtiges und lautes Keuchen, Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum als der Underswapper wieder und wieder mit zwei Fingern über das kleine Nervenbündel strich, es massierte nur um herunter zur Öffnung zu gleiten und die Finger ein Stück in sich eindringen zu lassen.

„R-Reeeed...“, seine Stimme war mit einem Mal so viel höher, jagte dem Älteren einen Schauer über die Wirbelsäule. Passend zu dem Bild vor seinen Augen hatte er angefangen sich selbst zu massieren, ließ seine Hand pumpend auf und ab bewegen und grinste, hatte Blue doch jetzt schon so viel öfter seinen Namen gestöhnt und nach ihm verlangt. „was willst du blue?“

„D-Dich... B-Bitte.“, er überschlug sich fast, die großen blauen Herzen sahen ihn mehr als gierig an. Die Enge zuckte in voller Erwartung als die Finger wieder kurz in sie eindrangen, wollte sie aber viel lieber von der prallen Härte gefüllt werden. „hmm... bittet man seinen meister denn so darum? na komm... was willst du blue?“, er wimmerte. Sein Kopf sackte nach hinten, er spreizte die Beine weiter. „D-Dich Meister.. I-Ich.. Will Deinen Dicken Schwanz In Mir Spüren.. B-Bitte... I-ich Brauche Dich In Mir!“, er wurde lauter, drückte sein Becken etwas in die Luft. „Bitte!“

Mit so einer heftigen Reaktion hatte Red nicht gerechnet, aber er... er konnte nicht mehr warten. So schnell hatte er den Abstand zum Bett überwunden, platzierte sich zwischen den Schenkeln und drückte seine Hand weg.

  
  
„sing für mich“, mit einem festen und gezielten Stoß drang er tief in den Kleineren ein. Die Enge umschloss in so fest, so heftig. Die Wände pulsierten, sogen ihn Stück für Stück tiefer in sich ein nur damit er sich zurück ziehen konnte und wieder vor zu stoßen, Blue ein hohes und lautes Stöhnen entlockte. „J-Jaaaaah... D-Danke..“, er wimmerte laut als Red anfing sich schnell und heftig zu bewegen, die Piercings rieben über diesen einen besonderen Punkt in ihm und ließen ihn Sterne sehen. „fuck.. genau so.. du bist so verdammt eng“, grollte der Underfeller, krallte seine Finger förmlich in die weiche Masse an den Beinen. Blue war so gierig, wie sich seine Hüfte gegen ihn bewegte, die Öffnung sich fest um ihn schmiegte... genau das wollte er und nichts anderes.   
„Hnnaaaah..“, die Herzen sahen unfokussiert nach oben, sein Kopf drehte er zur Seite und die Zunge hing aus seinem Mund heraus. Speichel lief an dem in blau getauchten Wangenknochen herunter und er fing stark an zu zittern, merkte das er nicht mehr lange brauchen würde. Red spürte es. Wie er sich langsam anspannte, die Wände sich leicht verkrampften.

 

„komm für mich blue.. sag mir wer dich zum kommen bringt!“, es war zu viel. Ein erstickendes Stöhnen entwich ihm, bevor ihn Red's Name in einem hohen Ton verließ und er zusammen sackte. Er grinste breit, ließ seine Hüfte für einen Augenblick etwas langsamer bewegen bevor er sich herunter beugte, Blue so nahe kam. „hast du genug?“, hauchte er gegen seinen Mund, sah die Herzen die ihn voller Lust ansahen.   
„N-Nein.. I-Ich Will Das Du In Mir Kommst Red... bitte“, ein Flüstern bevor er einen Kuss gegen die Zähne des Anderen hauchte. „G-Gib Mir Alles Was Du Hast“, er musste selbst etwas lächeln als das Grinsen in Red's Gesicht zurück kam.

„nichts lieber als das.“

 


	13. Day 13 - Rape Fantasy / Consensual Nonconsent / Swapfellcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next one, I didn't know what to tell about this ! But I assume you can say that these are how I image these two being together! 
> 
> xXx
> 
> Das nächste, ich weiß nciht was ich dazu sagen soll! Aber ich denke das die Beiden hier so sind, wie ich sie mir vorstelle zusammen!

Stille. Es war für seinen Geschmack zu still als er die Haustür hinter sich schloss, das Blau in seinen Augen sich umsah. „Bruder?“, seine Stimme halte beinah durch das Wohnzimmer. Seine Seele schlug für einen Augenblick schneller, so gar keine Reaktion zu bekommen war mehr als seltsam denn eigentlich müsste Papyrus doch schon längst Zuhause sein.   
„Papyrus?“, ein nächster Versuch und er machte ein paar Schritte in das Wohnzimmer, konnte aber nichts erkennen. Es war auch so viel dunkler als sonst.. was war denn hier los?   
„sans“, die Stimme ließ ihn stark zusammen zucken. Er wollte sich herum drehen, aber sein Bruder war schneller. Mit einem dumpfen Laut landete das kleine Skelett auf dem Boden, die Arme wurden sofort über seinen Kopf mit einer Hand auf den kühlen und dreckigen Boden gepinnt, er knurrte leicht und das Blau sah auf, blitzte auf und sah in das schwache und finstere Grinsen des Älteren. „Was soll das? Lass mich los!“, wetterte er los, aber er kam nicht weiter.

Die Ohrfeige sorgte dafür das sein Kopf zur Seite kippte, sich ein leichter Schmerz von seinem Wangenknochen ausbreitete. Hatte er ihn gerade geschlagen?!

„halt die klappe... ich kann es nicht mehr hören.. immer geht es nur darum was du willst“, die tiefe Stimme, das Grollen. Es schickte einen eiskalten Schauer über Sans' Wirbelsäule und er sah aus den Augenwinkeln nach oben.

 

Das Grinsen war nicht gewichen, er konnte die Lust und auch die Gier in den halb geöffneten Augenhöhlen erkennen. Ein Kribbeln durchfuhr seinen Körper, er biss die Zähne zusammen und atmete tief ein. „Papyrus.. was soll das? Bitte erklär es mir“, seine Stimme klang dieses Mal ruhiger, aber auch das half nichts.   
Es war ein Lachen das ihm entgegnete und seine Augenhöhlen weiteten sich als er das Seil sah, das sein Bruder in der anderen Hand hielt und nach oben zu seinen Händen brachte. „Nein... Papyrus NEIN!“, er hatte keine Chance. Selbst wenn Sans es gewollt hätte, sein Bruder war um einiges stärker und das wusste er. Mit Leichtigkeit fesselte er seine Hände und hatte ihn sogar so positioniert, das er das Seil am Couchbein festmachen konnte.. fuck. „sans.. du braucht doch keine angst haben“, der Ältere sah die Angst in dem Blau das ihm entgegen blickte. „ich würde dir doch nie weh tun.. es sei denn du spielst nicht brav mit..“, das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht wurde unheimlicher. Seine Finger konnte Papyrus nicht mehr bei sich behalten. Jetzt wo er beide Hände frei hatte zückte er das kleine Messer von seinem Gürtel und leckte mit der orangenen Zunge über die Schneide.

 

Mehr Angst breitete sich in dem kleinen Körper aus, mit weit aufgerissen Augen beobachtete Sans hilflos wie sein Bruder sein Oberteil mit dem Messer zerschnitt, die hellen Knochen frei legte, die blaue Seele die hinter seinen Rippen so nervös pochte. „N-nein.. Papyrus.. bitte“, er versuchte verzweifelt an dem Seil zu ziehen, aber es brachte nichts. „shhh... aber aber..“, ungeachtet wurde der Stoff zur Seite gelegt und er streichelte seinem kleinen Bruder über die Wange. „du musst nicht weinen“, Sans hatte es selbst nicht bemerkt. Aber Tränen liefen über seine Wangenknochen, er wimmerte leise und spürte aber wie er sich an der Hose zu schaffen machte. Ungeachtet wurde der Stoff auch zerschnitten, abgestriffen und auch die Stiefel folgte. Lediglich die Strümpfe blieben ihm, er wollte die Beine zusammen pressen, aber sein Bruder hatte sich dazwischen breit gemacht. Wieder wurden seine Augen größer als Papyrus sich die Hose öffnete und sein pralles Glied hervor holte, die Lusttropfen sehen konnte.

„N-nein.. Papyrus! M-mach mich los!!“, er wollte nicht. Nein er wollte das einfach nicht. Verzweifelt riss er an dem Seil, hörte das Lachen und spürte das kühle Metall an seinen Rippen, erfror in seiner Position. „es geht nicht um dich“, wieder ein eiskalter Schauer der folgte. „halt also einfach die klappe und form was für deinen großen bruder, ja? sei ein braver kleiner bruder und forme was das ich ficken kann“, Sans wimmerte.

 

Widerwillig folgte er der Aufforderung, wimmerte und hickste leise als seine Magie sich an seinem Becken formte, die kleinen Brüste dazu kamen und er atmete stockend aus. „B-Bitte Papyrus.. t-tu das nicht...“, das Blau in den dunklen Höhlen sah ihn bittend an, das Grinsen wurde für einen Moment etwas wärmer. „sans.. ich kann nicht mehr warten.. sieh es dir an“, die orangene Härte pulsierte für ihn schon fast qualvoll. Papyrus rutschte näher an ihn heran, ließ die Wärme durch die Lippen gleiten, hörte das Wimmern und Schluchzen, drückte die Spitze seiner Härte gegen die zuckende Öffnung. „es ist deine schuld.. du machst mich wahnsinnig. wenn du mit anderen monstern sprichst, wenn du dich bewegst.. wenn du mich herum kommandierst.. fuck du gehörst MIR!“, es brauchte nicht viel. Ein gezielter, fester Stoß nach vorne, eine Welle an Erregung und eine Welle Schmerz für Sans als sich die Erregung tief in sein Innerstes bohrte.   
Er japste nach Luft, kniff die Augen zusammen und schluchzte, drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Seine Beine verloren ihre Kraft, er wimmerte nur wieder und spürte die warme Hand an seiner Wange, die Finger die sanft die Tränen weg wischte. „na na.. entspann dich.. du wirst es lieben“, wie konnte er? Papyrus gab ihm nicht einmal eine Chance, er zog sich zurück nur um wieder nach vorne zu stoßen, sich in die krampfende Enge zu drücken, keuchte selbst.

 

Mehr wollte er nie, nur mit Sans verbunden sein, weil er ihn so liebte und begehrte, er wollte mehr.. einfach mehr von dem kleinen Skelett. Darum wurden seine Stöße so schnell stärker und inniger, intensiver und er spürte das sein kleiner Bruder auch gegen seinen Willen doch.. feucht wurde. Das Wimmern und Schluchzen wandelte sich in verstohlenes und leises Keuchen, er grinste triumphierend und beugte sich herunter, leckte über die empfindlichen Nackenwirbel und spürte deutlich das Zittern, hörte ein Stöhnen.   
„N-nein.. h-hör auf“, hauchte der Anführer der königlichen Garde, versuchte erneut sich zu wehren, aber er hatte einfach keine Chance. Der Größere saß am längeren Hebel, drängte sich wieder und wieder fest und tief in ihn, er hörte das Keuchen und Stöhnen des Älteren. „fuck.. sans.. du bist so gut für mich.. so feucht, so gierig“, er wollte diese Worte nicht hören. Sein Körper reagierte doch von alleine, das er feucht wurde.. obwohl er nicht wollte. „Hnaah!“, als sich zwei Finger daran machten das kleine und zuckende Nervenbündel zu necken war es aber zu spät. Sans stöhnte heiß und laut, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und wurde von seinem Höhepunkt überrumpelt, spürte das sich sein Bruder nur schneller bewegte.   
  
„du kleiner masochist..“, hauchte Papyrus als seine Zunge über den in Blau getauchten Wangenknochen leckte, die Tränen schmekcte. „aber du genießt es so von mir in besitz genommen zu werden.. ich gebe dir alles was ich habe sans..“, die Stimme wurde tiefer, dunkler und seine Bewegungen unregelmäßiger. Sans wimmerte, bog die Wirbelsäule durch als er spürte das sich die Piercings über den Punkt in ihm rieb, die Härte noch dicker in ihm wurde bevor.. „fuck!“, ein lautes Grollen folgte, er drückte sich fest gegen das zitternde Skelett und ergoss sich in seinem Innersten, ließ sich von den zuckenden und krampfenden Wänden massieren und durch seinen Höhepunkt bringen.

  
„P-Paps... m-meine.. Hände.. bitte“, keuchend sah der Kleine auf, das Orang begegnete ihm sofort.

Der Gesichtsausdruck wurde warm, sanft und es war das Messer, welches er ergriff und das Seil an den Handgelenken seines Bruders zerschnitt, spürte das Sans zusammen sackte und sich lösen wollte, die Beine sich aber um seine Hüfte schlangen. „N-noch nicht.. d-das.. fühlt sich gut an“, hauchte er leise und lächelte schwach. „ich liebe dich sans“, Papyrus beugte sich herunter, gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss. „geht es?“

„Ja.. das war verdammt gut.. i-ich mag.. den Schmerz und das Füllegefühl“, gab er leise zu und hörte wie der Größere etwas lachen musste. „wieso hast du mir das nicht früher gesagt? du weißt ich tue alles für dich..“ die Finger streichelten sanft über seine Wange. „Ich weiß.. darum.. warten wir bis du gleich wieder hart bist.. und dann gibst du mir noch mehr, ja Papy?“, oh er hasste ihn so sehr er ihn liebte. „kleiner nimmersatt.“  
„Wegen dir.“

 


End file.
